¿Por qué de un nerd?
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Au: High School by Macherpuppy]] ¿¡Pero que demonios? De todas las personas, de todos los idiotas farsantes que hay en la escuela; tenias que ser el que me provoca este sentimiento... hecho por Gotti Calavera
1. El nuevo alumno

Está es la primera historia que subo en Wattpad y en Fanficiton (No uso mucho la primera), y lo hecho con el fin que todos puedan disfrutarla; ya que será el primer long-fic que hago de este hermoso fandom en el que me he metido... Este fic esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

 _Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 **¿Por qué de un nerd?**

* * *

Otabek Altin está enamorado.

¿Lo has escuchado? El chico que parece matarte con la mirada cuando te cruzas por su camino o bufa de enojo por algo que le desagrada.

Ese mismo joven que tiene una motocicleta, no parece juntarse con alguien más que no sea el problemático rubio con mechas pelirrojas.

El muchacho que trae unos cigarros para fumar después de clases y escucha música; si lo molestas corres el riesgo de estar en su lista negra.

Sí, el matón de la preparatoria puede sentir; tiene el derecho de enamorarse y querer que las cosas funciones con esa persona…

Pero si lo deseas ¿Quieres qué empiece un poco más atrás? Mucho antes que cayera en cuenta de sus sentimientos y de conocer a esa persona que ahora ama… no, no es chico que mencione con anterioridad; él también tiene su propia historia de amor, solo hay que ir por partes.

* * *

 _ **.-+.-+.-+**_

La flojera es uno de los síntomas que todo adolescente llega a sentir cuando tiene que ir al puto infierno llamada preparatoria, pero es un asco de sitio con gente falsa por montón y él es también falso. Sigue la corriente para no ahogarse en la poca agua sobrante del vaso, solo un teatro a los ojos de sus compañeros; a las personas que conocían de él: como Yura o Seung, casi era un chico normal.

Es un chico normal, pero con decisiones que lo orillaron a tener la reputación que tiene hoy en día.

Cada día la pregunta de ¿Cuánto tiempo debía aguantar levantarse temprano? ¿Por qué no se daba un disparo y ya no volvía a sufrir por las tareas?

― ¡Beka!

Esa era una razón, aunque no se nota, Otabek considera mucho más importante lo que piensa sus personas más cercanas; las cuales son la familia y sus amigos, y entre ellos está su pequeña hermana que lo levanta cada mañana.

―Buen día

―El desayuno está listo…―se dio media vuelta―Si mamá no quiere que se entere, yo que tu no podría esa cajetilla a la vista de todos—Otabek miro su mesa de noche.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

La pequeña se lo pensó por un momento y sonrió; él ya sabía de sus intenciones…

—Me llevas a la escuela durante una semana y me compras un helado.

—Eso es más de los estándares permitidos.

—Solo me vas a llevar, saliendo quiero ayudar en la panadería…

El puchero de la niña le hizo soltar una risa soñolienta, le desordeno el cabello en forma de aceptar el trato. Ella se fue y por lo tanto el moreno se alistó para irse junto con su hermana; al bajar las escaleras, pudo ver y oler el desayuno servido para dos personas en la mesa, se sentó a un lado de ella y se dispusieron a disfrutarlo con la compañía mutua.

Miró las paredes de la cocina y sala esperando a su hermana (había olvidado bajar la mochila de la habitación), en ellas todas eran fotos de familiares o conocidos; en una se veía a un niño de 8 sonriendo a un lado de una cuna ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se mudaron? Ellos son migrantes con documentos, aunque no es nada relevante; en el vecindario donde viven hay mucha gente de otro lugar y terminaron parados en Estados Unidos.

No podía quejarse, su mamá tenía un trabajo estable y Aiman, su dulce niña, es feliz en la escuela a pesar de no tener una figura paterna ¡Oh, sí! Volvemos a la dura realidad, sinceramente quería a ese idiota lejos de las dos mujeres que ama; serle infiel desde que él tenía uso de la consciencia era algo imperdonable, para fortuna de él no era su padre biológico, ese buen hombre había muerto por culpa de un conductor alcoholizado, pero ese imbécil si era algo de su pequeña Aiman. Por suerte, su madre tuvo el detalle de echarlo por la borda y llegar a este lugar; llegó con un brinco del penúltimo escalón, cerró la chapa de la casa y le acomodo el casco a su tripulante.

— ¿Preparada?

—Sí.

Arrancó el motor y siguieron curso a la escuela de la chiquilla; por lo general su trato era que la recogiera después de la escuela cerca de un parque. Pero a pedido de ella sería llevarla hasta la entrada; la mayoría la observa mientras se baja de la motocicleta y se despide de él.

Por lo menos ella le valía un comino su reputación.

Que llegara tarde a clases no era algo nuevo, sus calificaciones son las suficientes para tener un promedio aceptable. Las personas a su alrededor murmuran de forma "discreta" ante él; abre su casillero con varias cosas dentro, las cuales una de ellas son los patines que usa para jugar hockey. Hoy es la odiosa clase de Geografía con esa parlanchina profesora que cuestiona mucho su ropa con olor a humo y desayuno por la mañana:

—Otabek—le llaman.

—Hola, Yura—responde.

El chico rubio de mechas rojas es uno de sus mejores amigos; agresivo y ruidoso como ninguno, algo muy opuesto a él que prefería un perfil de pocas palabras ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo? Se conocieron de la manera más curiosa y seguían siendo amigos. Viven juntos en el mismo barrio y para el moreno es casi como un hermano.

— ¿Ya consiguieron un tutor capaz de dominar al tigre?

—Ya me lo asignaron y la verdad no me apetece ir.

— ¿Cómo es está vez?

—No lo sé, sus clases empiezan hoy; pero me dijeron algo nuevo…

— ¿Qué? —exclamo curioso.

—"Comparten cosas en común" —se burló enroscando los dedos.

En eso ellos eran diferentes; Yuri Plisetsky es un genio con mal carácter, parecía un gato planeando la dominación del mundo, cosa que no sorprendía, a pesar de ello, tiene un talón de Aquiles.

Historia.

Lo odia con toda su vida ¿A quién le interesa el pasado? ¡Hay que ver así al futuro! Pero los profesores tenían ciertas expectativas con él, así que la asignaron tutores de a montón y cuando escasearon en la preparatoria; siguieron los particulares.

Para Altin la situación de su amigo es divertida.

― ¿Cuánto?

―Yo creo que se ira esta misma tarde si me presento.

―Dale por lo menos unos días―habló con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tal vez tenga piedad si es una chica linda.

―Bien, pero deja hacer su trabajo de impartirte tutorías.

El timbre sonó y con eso la llegada a diferentes clases; un dolor de cabeza hasta que tocaran las 3.

Ir por su hermana a la panadería donde el gerente es el abuelo de Yura; hacer la comida, ayudar a Aiman en sus tareas (en vez de terminar las suyas, ella era el futuro para la familia), cenar y cuando ella este dormida tener esas escapadas nocturnas todos los fines de semana para ser el dj de alguna fiesta callejera. Ya saben, una de esas donde el alcohol y las drogas abundan a pesar que todos sean menores de edad. Si es entre semana es solo para entrenar en el hielo y fumar algo…

Es una rutina organizada, aunque no se diera cuenta de ella. Bueno, todos los humanos se llegan acostumbrar a ciertos horarios y entre ellos estaba evitar charlar con su madre. No es que la odiara, la comunicación se había muerto desde que piso el hielo para su primer torneo hockey en la liga infantil. Él sabía que su trabajo mantenía la educación de ambos y fue donde Otabek recibió una enseñanza de independencia.

Después que el imbécil se fuera automáticamente se volvió una ama de casa, claro que hubo veces donde fracaso, una de ellas fue incendiar la lavadora y se inundara la secadora. Pero un error de novato, las cosas mejoraron cuando Aiman entro al kínder. Cuando su madre parecía muy ausente, pero ¿Quién era él para cuestionar su trabajo de editora en jefe? Siempre la veía en las comidas y en las cenas; con intenciones de hacerles plática a sus hijos, de saber lo que se pierde en esos momentos.

Sentía pena y eso lo orillaba a fumar. Se relamió los labios y no desvió la vista de la ventana hasta que la mujer encargada de impartir las clases hizo un estruendo al estampar los libros contra el escritorio. El resumen de su vida o por la menos lo más relevante se esfumó al recordar que la acciones de la maestra solo las hacia cuando llega un nuevo estudiante.

—Buen día, les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero.

Los ojos del moreno son espectadores, danzan por los movimientos del nuevo estudiante que se presenta; el pensar de una forma desinteresa porque es otro del montón cambia.

¿Cuál es la razón?

No, aún no está enamorado. El amor a primera vista no va con él y mucho menos es un instinto de lujuria; no es un pervertido de mierda con fetiches ocultos, no hace gran uso de su libido cuando esta al cuidado de la casa y se enfrasca en sus hobbies.

Lo conoce… o lo conoció.

Lo sabe por esos ojos azul marino que en algún tiempo acaparaban toda su atención antes que ese pequeño partiera a su país natal.

Pero en vez de ese brillo por la curiosidad, los tiene triste; ocultos en unas gafas gruesas con un atuendo soso comparado con su actitud ególatra.

—Mi nombre es Jean-Jacques Leroy, es un gusto.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	2. Negro vs Rojo

_Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 ** _Negro vs Rojo_**

* * *

Tal vez se volvió loco por buscar con la mirada a JJ durante el almuerzo; los fantasmas del pasado lo acosan de diferentes maneras.

La historia de JJ con él y luego el destierro de su padrastro.

Tiene recuerdos vagos sobre jugar piedra, papel o tijeras para turnarse en dirigir las bicicletas; las recompensas de la semana para ir por helado al mediodía, la casa del árbol del canadiense y sus juguetes de soldados medievales. Y por otro lado; los insultos, el olor a yerba en las paredes y esa sensación de pedirle a su madre que si podía quedarse en la casa de Leroy para escapar de recibir "cariños" del idiota borracho.

Aún tiene pequeñas cicatrices en los brazos y sigue con el mismo gusto por el helado… ¿Cómo acercarse al idiota que le hizo tener el verano más divertido de su infante vida?

¡A ese cerebrito!

¿Quién reconocería al niño que jugó a los caballeros con lo que es ahora? Vamos tiene la mirada algo dura, los rumores y la ropa no ayuda mucho a darle una imagen de bienvenida a un viejo amigo; de todas formas ¿Por qué se juzga solo a él?

Entendía que Jean era un matadito, lo sabe por sus memorias; cuando cazan los insectos mencionaba algunas plantas de su alrededor y al hacerse tarde como si supiera de astronomía (de hecho no duda de eso ahora) vuelven al barrio para descansar.

Pero, de alguna forma pensó que sería de esos tipo "chico perfecto" por lo ególatra que es, así mismo se hace llamar el rey y más cuando lo ve charla animadamente con Phichit; un joven asistente del profesor de informática sobre una especie de videojuegos.

―Beka…

― ¿Mhm?

― ¿Tú que piensas?―regreso a la realidad y no tuvo una respuesta.

― ¿Qué es lo que miras?―Seung quiso seguirle la mirada.

― ¿Por qué el interés?

―Yuri hablaba de la nueva canción, y por lo general siempre prestas atención…

― ¿Qué te he dicho de seguirme a los clubs?―regaño al menor.

―Tú apenas tienes 18, ¿Qué no te volviste Dj al inicio de la prepa?

―Eso es diferente―comentó con neutra burla.

―Muy chistoso, Beka―bufó el menor.

Quiso dejar de lado en acercarse al canadiense y se enfocó en ayudar a su amigo sobre la canción. Al salir de clases fueron directo a la panadería del barrio, aguanto una carcajada al escuchar el gruñido del estómago de Yura al oler los pirozhskis en el horno.

Robaron algunos y se encerraron en la habitación del rubio, el ruso giraba en la silla mientras el kazajo busca en el celular la lista de playlist de la música que empleo para ese club.

― ¿Cómo logras entrar?

―De la misma manera que lo hacías―confesó sin culpa.

―Suena creíble… creo que la encontré―apretó la canción y su amigo salto del lugar.

― ¡Joder! ¡Es esa! Gracias, Beka―alabo con euforia.

La celebración se opacó, tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver al viejo Nikola; Yura quería darle la noticia que al fin encontró la canción que podría usar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de él.

―Otabek, Aiman está abajo esperando―hablo el mayor.

―Muy bien, nos vemos―se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La agarro de la mano y ambos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, sabía de sobra que podría recoger la moto cuando fuera a su práctica de hockey y de paso dejar al rubio en la biblioteca municipal. Las horas corrieron y con algo de charla por parte de su madre, nada nuevo o relevante.

El cielo se tiño un poco de rojo, el morocho no le sorprendió al ver a Yura esperándolo en la entra.

― ¿Me puedes llevar?

Le lanzó el casco, este se lo puso y se montó al transporte. Al llegar al primer destino, el rubio se bajó y le aviso que no sabría cuánto se tardaría, el morocho asintió para luego irse; por suerte Yura ya sabe usar el transporte público y no armará un escandalo como la primera vez. Arranca de nuevo en busca algo de ritmo en el motor y en su alrededor antes de llegar al estadio ¿alguna respuesta, quizá? Se concentra un poco más en manejar, tal vez las palabras de su madre aun retumban algo en su cabeza.

"Me tomare unas vacaciones"

Se estaciona y se dirige al centro deportivo con pista de hielo; la sensación de pisar el lugar por primera vez solo sucede pocas veces, se alista en silencio mientras sus demás compañeros lo hacen sin la osadía de interrumpirlo. No hay equipo definido, son los que llegan y hacen grupos cuando hay suficientes integrantes y ya.

"Cascos Rojos contra Negros"

Siempre es así, el casco que agarras es el que te diferencia y asemeja con otros, es demasiado grande para la liga infantil y algo antisocial para relacionarse con la liga juvenil; no desea más responsabilidad de por medio para él, solo le queda como pasatiempo. Todos llegan ahí para desahogarse sin llegar a lo criminal.

―En minutos entramos al hielo―anunció Emil.

Otabek era el ultimo en salir, pero chocó contra un oponente de casco negro; su facción neutra se transformó en sorpresa al ver el rostro ajeno, siguió sus pasos y ambos llegaron en las posiciones que tocan.

Ambos son defensores.

Emil indica, al ser un tipo relajado y de tener fuerza superior cuando las peleas se ponen intensas es el perfecto moderador (las reglas no se la sabe y no puede llegar más allá que solo intervenir cuando se ponen duras las cosas). El silbato suena y la pista se llena de gritos; los patines deslizándose para cortar el hielo agresivo con muchos adolescentes de mal carácter. El kazajo llevaba la delantera, parecía ser su día de suerte cuando se topó con la defensiva.

JJ no dejaría que ganará.

Para ambos el juego se resumió en muchas tacleadas, parecía en ambos no se llevan para nada bien, pero nadie ve en sus ojos la ira de muchas cosas y muy pocas se relacionan con sus personas; como seres individuales. Cuando termina el partido, solo fruncen el ceño y levantan el dedo del medio.

Así sucedió por varias semanas.

El morocho no comprendía como el nerd que aseguraba no matar una mosca, le había mordido el cuello la semana pasada durante el partido y lo peor es que Yura se ríe de él sin despegar sus ojos del libro de historia.

― ¿Entonces lo odias?

―No… eso creo

―Se conciso, Beka―comentó mientras subraya el libro de texto.

―No lo conozco

― ¿Qué no dijiste que era un viejo amigo?

El morocho se quedó callado por unos minutos ¿Qué coño paso? Las pocas clases que compartan se sientan en lados tan opuestos y lo único que han interactuado, no hay palabras, solo emociones producto de la adrenalina para sacar instintos de primitivos asechadores.

―A mí no me cae bien…―dijo el rubio―Si se comporta así, es porque oculta un pasado. Pero no soy nadie para juzgar esa actitud de ególatra…

No pudo seguir escuchando el discurso de odio, su cerebro tuvo una chispa y los conectores se unieron; han pasado ocho años y ni él es el mismo de su pasado, conserva poco, en cambio, el canadiense llego como un completo desconocido. Ahora la pregunta cambia.

¿Quién demonios es Jean-Jacques Leroy?

Y el lunes volvió, se cumplen casi dos meses desde que tiene a JJ en tres clases de la preparatoria; lo observa sentarse hasta delante de todos y como se acomoda los lentes de pasta gruesa que se resbalan por la nariz.

―Unos avisos rápidos antes de la clase. Los que desean anotarse para los tutorías…

La información era poco importante, seguía con interrogante y ahora que lo piensa ha olvidado la tarea de esa vieja urraca en la casa del ruso. Por lo que con una excusa poco creíble se larga; llega al estacionamiento en un punto ciego donde no es molestado. El humo le relaja un poco, aunque sabe que le hacen mierda a sus pulmones le vale un comino, la nicotina se siente jodidamente bien recorriendo su organismo.

"Altin Otabek, se le requiere en coordinación"

Tal vez hubiera ignorado ese llamado, pero recordó que ahora con el suceso de las vacaciones de su madre las cosas cambiaron; ahora se quedaba en la mañana y trabaja en la tarde en la casa. Como puede apagar el cigarro, bufa por el desperdicio y se lanza unos chicles a la boca.

Diez minutos, ese puto tiempo donde la arruga de pasa andante le echa un sermón sobre su comportamiento "poco adecuado"; no es buscapleitos o mala influencia, solo se salta clases y es el motivo suficiente para enjuiciarlo a muerte con el director. Y para suerte le dice que puede perder el semestre junto con el año si no entrega esos dos meses de tareas, entrar a las tutorías eran la solución.

Como si el destino quería joderle, alguien más llego a coordinación.

―Me quiero inscribir al programa para ser tutor

La vieja solo torció una sonrisa, por primera vez el kazajo maldijo al canadiense por llegar en un momento como ese.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	3. ¿Viejos Amigos?

_Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 ** _¿Viejos Amigos?_**

* * *

El tic tac del reloj se sincroniza con el sonido de la pluma al golpear la madera de la mesa, para su mala suerte llego algo temprano y tenía que esperar como infante a que él se desocupara.

¿Quién demonios tenía tanto tiempo libre como para ser tutor de dos materias distintas? A sí, JJ…

La chica de cabellera negra le coquetea y sostiene la mano del canadiense; él lo aparta con cuidado, tiene los nervios de punta, aguanta una risa porque es divertido ver al nerd afligido por una mujer. Se despiden después de unos minutos y ella con voz empalagosa le quiere plantar un beso, pero este lo detiene y besa sus nudillos.

―Nos vemos, lady.

―Eso es nuevo―comenta cuando al fin la chica se fue.

―Solo se me ocurrió eso.

―Debiste de pedir…

―Oye―interrumpió dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el lomo del libro―No venimos hablar de vida amoroso, estoy aquí para que recuperes el año―sonrió en arrogancia.

¡Oh genial! No quería escuchar palabras de aliento baratas o el imbécil levantara la voz para que ambos fueran echados de la biblioteca por el impulsivo canadiense. Eso no ocurrió, su plan de estudio era algo básico, pero manejable para el entendimiento del kazajo; este lo miraba de reojo al verlo subrayar en un libro de universidad.

¿Qué hace el matadito con eso?

―Pon atención

Solo haría caso a su orden por el bien de su cabeza, no quería sentir otro golpe de la dura pasta. El tiempo corrió y se despidieron sin más; esto se repitió por días hasta que se dio el primer proyecto del primer corte, como trabajo del tutor también tenía el deber de asesorar en ello.

―Saliendo de clases a tu casa ¿bien?

― ¿Podemos hacerla en la tuya?―realmente no quería que su madre se enterara.

― ¿Y eso? No creo que sea posible, por el momento no vivo con mis padres y el departamento donde me quedo está lejos.

Otabek abrió los ojos ¿él no vive con ellos? A lo que recuerda ellos eran la perfecta personificación de una familia amorosa; incluso llego a sentir envidia de la relación del padre con él, vacila un poco y le pone la condición que ambos irán derecho a la habitación sin que nadie se entere.

Entrar y salir; era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Y en un punto de encuentro espera a JJ, no tuvo su última clase y ahora esta aburrido a un lado de su moto; se pone los audífonos, tendría una fiesta callejera en unos días y no ha escogido el play-list, en su mente solo se la pasa entre materia y otro; y la cara del matadito.

El calor es ameno en la biblioteca y el sudor corre de la cien hasta el cuello, la mano hace el ritual de recorrer los lentes por la nariz y de llevar el lápiz, pluma o marca texto a la boca ajeno, este lo muerde frustrado mientras sus cejas poblanas se fruncen.

Y eso se calca, las mismas expresiones; pero sin los bobos lentes, Leroy dibuja en la libreta con crayones, sus facciones son suaves y le dedica una sonrisa cada vez que termina una parte.

― ¡Ey, despierta!

Lo hubiera golpeado en la cara, pero solo se sobresaltó por ese acercamiento tan repentino ¿Cuándo llego? Ahora que lo mira bien, las gafas las traía encima de la cabeza y se podían apreciar más sus ojos sin brillo. Se levantó ignorando la ayuda del chico al tenderle la mano.

―Toma, tienes suerte que Yura tiene tutorías…―anunció dándole el casco.

―Mejor, tomo el autobús―antes que escapara lo agarro de la muñeca.

―No conoces donde vivo―reto como lo obvio.

"¿Quién se acordaría del pasado?"

― ¿No es la misma casa donde te caíste del árbol?

Soltó el agarre, apenas musito un "sí" pequeño y el canadiense se fue a tomar el transporte público, también trago algo de polvo por parte del kazajo al acelerar. Sentía que un balde de agua helada le cayó sin previo aviso ¿y cómo no hacerlo? No han intimado en nada, solo peleas en hielo, monosílabas y diálogos flojos en la biblioteca y para matar todo una fría distancia entre las clases.

¿Aún recuerda todo? Es decir, él tiene recuerdos un tanto extraños con respecto a Jean desde que se rencontraron; es una pequeña serie que quieren buscar al antiguo él, se niega verlo de esa manera.

Se detiene en la parada del camión, el nerd se baja y sigue el rumbo como si conociera bien por donde hasta dobla la esquina sin titubear para llegar. Ellos se encuentran en silencio y Otabek estaciona la motocicleta. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y ambos fueron derecho a la habitación del moreno, tenía una enorme suerte que no hay nadie; de seguro su madre fue a recoger a Aiman.

JJ silba al ver el interior del cuarto―Aun tienes el poster…

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?―Otabek necesitaba respuestas.

―No es fácil acercarse ¡Vamos! Ya no somos los de antes y no es como que nos abrazáramos para preguntar "¿Cómo nos fue?"―explico el canadiense al sentarse en la cama.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ella?―pregunto acomodándose en una silla.

― ¿Y tú?

El morocho río en bajo, ahora si parecían viejos amigos―Bien, para no ir directo hacer la tarea.

El canadiense miro el escritorio― ¿Por qué tanto interés en la refacciones…?

―No lo son―interrumpió―No tengo una tabla de DJ especializada en mezclas así que hago un intento de ella.

― ¿¡Eres DJ!?―el grito de júbilo le hizo encender un poco sus mejillas.

―Sí, en fiestas callejeras por el momento y en algunos clubs clandestinos.

―Eso es genial…

La plática se hizo amena y por un momento olvido todo el asunto de la distancia; podía sentirse bastante cómodo con tenerlo enfrente, ver sus expresiones cambiar con cada pregunta o respuesta que suelta, sus ojos ya no parecen tristes del todo y parecer recuperar cierto brillo.

― ¿Qué te hizo volver?―soltó con sutileza.

Fue una pequeña fracción de segundo, pudo ver su expresión cambiar y alzar un poco la mirada en busca de algo…

― ¿¡Te gusta esa banda!?

Ha evitado el tema, tal vez un idiota no lo hubiera notado; pero JJ quería saltarse a toda costa hablar sobre la persona que es ahora, como respuesta asintió y pidió empezar con el proyecto, debía de tener como aliado al tiempo y tener una paciencia más la persuasión de poderle sacar la información.

Durante el resto del trabajo fueron charlas un poco más informal y uno que otro comentario científico del tutor, si el proyecto representa fallos el encargado tomaría responsabilidad de ello. A lo que Otabek prefirió hacerlo bien para ganar más confianza de él.

― ¡Hey! Eso va bien…

La risa suave del canadiense le hace remolino en el estómago ¿Qué demonios esto? Esta sensación no es la primera vez que le ocurre al estar cerca de él; claro que es reciente, pero piensa en ello como algún malestar no detectado o un sentimiento diferente ¿Nostalgia es su nombre?

― ¡Beka!

El ambiente se rompió, su hermana entró de forma ruidosa; tenía suerte que no lo abrió en una situación embarazosa (ya saben una posición que inculparan a los dos de ser más que tutor y asignado), desde que Aiman cumplió los ocho años se dio a la tarea de buscarle una pareja. Según sus estudios, implantados por medio de la televisión; en la preparatoria es la mejor época para enamorarse, aunque ella está contenta que no ande como mujeriego trayendo una chica distinta cada semana.

Quiere que sea feliz, sin importar con quien.

―Hola, soy Aiman, la hermana de Otabek―se presentó de forma educada.

― ¡Oh! Un gusto, soy Jean-Jaques, pero me puedes decir JJ

La pequeña arrugo la cara y se iluminaron los ojos, sonrió un poco; esto le ocasionó un escalofrió al morocho. Sujeto de la muñeca al canadiense y como si tuviera el derecho exclamo "¿me lo prestas un minuto?", sin que él pudiera responder se llevó a Leroy. Podía hacer dos cosas, si iba arruinaría su integridad y Aiman soltaría la boca para darle golpes psicológicos o dejarlos solos después podría la excusa que su hermana está desesperada por cuñado.

Opto por la segunda opción; cuando Aiman se le metía algo a la cabeza era terca con su decisión.

Solo espera que nada vergonzoso suceda, no les vio hasta que su madre lo llamo a cenar; no supo cómo ahora JJ comía con ellos y platicaba con demasía con la menor, esto se debía a que deliraban en un mundo algo ajeno a lo que está acostumbrado. Hasta se podía decir que esta algo celoso porque toda esa información que logró recolectar en esa platica en el cuarto, su hermana lo consiguió en cuestión de media hora.

―Y dime JJ ¿por qué estás aquí?―su mamá hizo acto de presencia.

Tragó en grueso, cruzo los dedos en para que el canadiense no la apantallara con la verdad y no verla decepcionada.

―Otabek quería mejorar en sus calificaciones y al ver lo mal que iba en Geografía me pido ayuda…

"¿Qué yo dije qué?"

― ¡Oh! Eso me parece bien, Otabek. Me alegra escuchar eso―exclamo su madre emocionada.

La mujer siguió comiendo y Aiman prosiguió con acaparar la atención del tutor, el kazajo agradeció en silencio la respuesta de Leroy. Por otro lado, su madre vio expectante la mirada que le dedico su hijo al visitante, ella solo pudo sonreír por los sentimientos que trasmitían; tan parecidos al padre de Beka al hacerlo de forma inconsciente. Al terminar la comida, el canadiense se despidió para ir a su casa.

―Nos vemos, Beka―choco los puños con él.

Fue algo nuevo, la noche se pintó, le ha dedicado una sonrisa antes de irse y los latidos volvieron más fuerte ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	4. Objetivo

_Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 ** _Objetivo_**

* * *

Otabek y JJ se introducían poco a poco en las vidas ajenas de ambos; pero más la del morocho por alguna razón, ya era fácilmente identificarlo si necesitabas ayuda con el matón de la escuela debías de ir primero por el canadiense de la clase de Geografía para pasar el mensaje.

Fue algo raro verlos juntos sin la biblioteca de por medio para entrar en la convivencia que son ahora y más porque fue el kazajo que empezó a juntarse más con él. Porque llevaban mucho tiempo en con las tutorías y hace poco el azabache se dio a la tarea de querer estar más cerca…

¿La razón?

Sucedió hace dos semanas, era un magnifico viernes donde por hoy tocaría en una fiesta; la paga era muy buena y no desaprovecharía esto; necesitaba unas cuantas cosas para sus consolas, por lo que se alisto y como a las ocho se dio la fuga a su casa.

Si tan solo su vista no hubiera ido a parar en los espejos retrovisores, pero fue el idiota que le pito y no quería echarle en cara, pero se topó con otra sorpresa. Detrás de la camioneta se podía ver una figura correr, esa característica cabellera la reconoció y la expresión de temor impregnado; después le siguieron unos sujetos no identificados.

Después de dedicarle una mirada que dejo helado al conductor de atrás, cambio su rumbo ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto? ¿Es normal preocuparse por él? Claro que sí, es un viejo amigo ¿cierto? Deja la moto cerca y con pasos lentos se dirige al callejón donde todo culmino, escucho un golpe duro y hueco seguido por un jadeo de dolor.

―Para…―musito en bajo.

JJ no supo con exactitud porque el matón lo soltó y por los ruidos, intuida que llegó alguien más peligroso, con la nariz algo rota masajeo un poco su cien para calmar el dolor de una posible contusión. Si esos idiotas se molestaron solo por derramar por error sobre ellos, no quería pensar lo que ocurriría si era algo peor. No pudo cantar victoria a tiempo al sentir de nuevo el cuello de la camisa un jalón agresivo.

―Serás idiota…―reconoció la voz―Ellos son parte de uno…―no pudo terminar su sermón.

Las manos del canadiense acarician el rostro ajeno con intención de querer sanarlo, Beka siente las mejillas calientes al ver sus ojos marinos lleno de preocupación por su bienestar en vez del propio.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―se voz lo saca del sueño.

Lo suelta―Sí, ¿y tú?―era su turno, también estaba preocupado.

―No es tan grave; pero tu estas sangrando…

―Igual tú―exclamó.

―El mío es por la nariz, en cambio el tuyo es por el brazo.

Otabek miro la herida― ¡Oh! Tal vez tenían una navaja…―la neutra respuesta no convenció a JJ.

Titubeo un poco, pero rasgo una de sus mangas para hacer una improvisada venda; aunque no lo pareciera el morocho estaba hecho mierda, golpes en la espalda, una herida poco profunda que puede cicatrizarse por sí sola y un ojo algo hinchado.

―Con esto estarás bien…

―Sí, aguantara para la fiesta

― ¿Fiesta?

No logró escuchar el sermón del nerd, solo hizo oídos sordos hasta ir por su moto y montarla antes de acelerar sin despedirse.

― ¡Beka…!

Volteo, podía jurar ver a un niño en vez de un adolescente que acaba de tener unos golpes, pero esas dos personas colacionaron en una sola.

―Gracias―era la sonrisa más sincera que recibió por parte de él.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos le sudaron y pudo sentir la cara arder, por suerte las gafas y el casco podían cubrirlo en la posición en la que está. Quería darle un aventón hasta su casa o incluso invitarlo a la fiesta.

―De nada. Solo ten cuidado.

Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

―Lo tendré en cuenta―se despido.

El kazajo arranco y fue directo al evento, no pudo disfrutar mucho de la bebida, parecía monótono; en tonos grises veía la fiesta a pesar de tener la música y todos brincaban por el ritmo. No pudo dejar de pensar en eso, incluso cuando Yura lo llamó histérico que lo ayudara en algo, por su reloj se dio cuenta que eran la 01:35 de la madrugada, sin perder el tiempo exigió su paga y fue en ayuda de su hermano. Al parecer hoy era el día de ser el héroe.

Siguió las indicaciones de Yuri al pie de la letra, ir al parque enfrente del subterráneo, con dificultad estaciona la motocicleta; la escena era extraña de ver, su amigo cargaba por los hombros a un hombre de apariencia asiática.

― ¡Beka! Ayúdame…

―Yuri ¿Quién es él…?

― ¡Yuuri!

La tercera voz interrumpió, ambos jóvenes miraron en esa dirección mientras el nipón intentaba incorporarse, cuando lo hizo se colgó del tercero. Los tres se miraron sin saber con exactitud lo que ocurría.

― ¡Leroy! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, guapo?―apenas podía hablar bien sin tropezones.

―Me llamaste hace rato ¡Apestas ha alcohol, Yuuri!

Tanto el kazajo como el ruso querían interrumpir, el nipón se le insinuaba de forma peligrosa, la cosa dio un giro brusco cuando los labios de ambos chocaron y formaban un beso húmedo unilateral, más un arrimón de mano hacia el trasero del canadiense. Otabek no supo el porqué sentía tanta rabia en contra el azabache, sus puños se aprietan con ira y con intención de hacer daño.

Yura interviene ese encuentro, separando a los dos; el ruso agarro del cuello al nerd.

― ¿¡Qué te crees, imbécil!?

―Yo que tendría más cuidado donde lo dejas…

Yura aparto la mirada; Otabek estaba incómodo y rojo al sentir una lengua querer ir por su clavícula.

― ¡Maldito, cerdo!

El nipón cayo en bruces―El _Umpalumpa_ me sedujo―se defendió risueño.

―Me importa una mierda.

― ¿ _Umpalumpa_?―repitió el kazajo.

― ¿Cuánto lleva así? Phichit nos va asesinar…

― ¿Se conocen?―interrogaron al matadito.

― ¡Es el del _It's JJ style_!―habló el de gafas con la pose en sus manos.

― ¡No te metas, Katsudon!

―Me quedó con él en su departamento junto con Phichit, el ayudante del profesor de informática ¿Y tú?

―Es mi tutor.

Otabek unió los hechos, ambos parecían luchar con que el nipón se quedará quieto. El kazajo recordó el nombre del tutor de Yura por una plática que se dio; Katsuki Yuuri, un japonés que al parecer hacia bien su trabajo porque no se ha rendido en darle clases al rubio, aunque ahora no se veía muy profesional por su estado.

― ¿Qué tanto tomo?

― ¿Siempre es así?―cuestionó el ruso.

―La última vez, las prostitutas tuvieron que pagar sus servicios… ¡Ay!―sintió una nalgada―Te estás pasando.

El morocho alejo a Leroy, paso el brazo ajeno por el hombro, Yura hizo lo mismo; pero el dolor en su espalda era notable y JJ lo detuvo.

―Descuida…―tomó su lugar―Solo será unas cuadras, estamos cerca del apartamento.

No pudo negarse, no era por la cara JJ, sino la mirada que tenía el ruso; era una nota silenciosa de que estaba de acuerdo por primera vez con el transferido. Otabek se dio media vuelta y se recargo en el poste con alguna parte del cuerpo donde pudiera soportar el ardor de los golpes.

Los pasos se alejaron junto con las palabras en distintos idiomas del tutor, aprovecho el momento para agarrar un cigarro y prenderlo; su vista no se enfocó a la nada, sino a una parte de sí que fue la mano, no había sentido esta clase de ira antes ¿No sería desagrado? Pero hablando entre nos, siempre ignoro a los mala copas y se enfoca en su meta sin más.

Expulsa humo sin saber con exactitud como su humor bajo de mierda, antes sintió poder conseguir muchas cosas; las palabras de Leroy le dieron aliento, pero la imagen de Katsuki al besarlo le frustra mucho.

― ¿Me das uno?

―El cigarro hace daño…―le respondió a su amigo.

Yuri bufa por la actitud de él, quiere mantenerse en silencio; pero ya no puede.

― ¿Cuánto piensas seguir engañándote?―murmuro.

Yura se gana el apodo por ser la voz de su consciencia, era una de las pocas personas que sabía sobre las cicatrices de la infancia y guardar bochornosos momentos. Puede que su fachada de malo con moto hacia que todos lo tomarán como una roca sin sentimientos, solo él lo ha visto llorar, aunque no de frente porque ha mantenido su distancia; él es el único que puede confiar sus momentos de debilidad.

Pero esta vez no sabía de qué hablaba, era extraño verlo que el abordara sobre este tipo de tema y él es completamente ignorante a lo que sucede…

― ¿Qué dices?

― ¿Acaso me quieres ver la cara? Vi como actuaste con el Katsudon.

―Sabes muy bien como…

―Es diferente…

Soltó el cigarro y lo miró de frente.

―… estabas celoso―Otabek abrió los ojos en par.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Vamos, todos lo hemos sabido; solo tú y el idiota de JJ no se dan cuenta.

―Yo no voy para ese mando―respondió ya con molestia.

― ¡Joder! ¡Hasta la vieja bruja lo sabe! ¿Por qué crees que no lo han vuelto hacer?

―Si fuera así, ya me hubiera enamorado de personas más cerca de mí, como tú.

Plisetsky cerró los puños, ahora si estaba molesto― ¡Eso nunca sucedería! ¡Somos casi hermanos! Eres tú el que está asustado.

― ¿Asustado? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

―De lo nuevo, no hablo de las cosas… Las experiencias y las personas las has dejado en segundo plano, no sabes cómo sentirte con respecto a Jean porque llego como alguien nuevo a pesar que lo conoces.

Las palabras le pesaban, la cara de exasperación del ruso daba a entender que no solo podían reflejarlo, sino que también le pasa a él, no puede sentir esto ¿cierto? Las emociones eran tan distintas, su mente hacían comparaciones de las veces que estuvo con Mila, Yuri y JJ; el resulto era distinto en el último. Solo quería callarlo y comprobar que no era eso, así que agarro al rubio de las orejas y lo besó.

No podía estar enamorado.

¡No de él!

Pero al juntar los labios solo pudo pensar en él, en cómo se lleva la pluma a la boca y juega con el borde entre sus labios. Yuri lo aparto de forma brusca, ambos correspondieron al beso.

Pero pensando en distintas personas.

―No vuelvas… hacer eso―sus palabras quedaron a media al verlo.

―No puedo creerlo―balbuceo el kazajo.

Yura pudo haber rodado los ojos, desde que lo vio interesado por Jean no supo que pensar; no tenía nada de malo que fueran hombres, pero no sincronizaban en nada. Las verdades del amor no las comprendía hasta que pasó un tiempo, donde apareció su primer amor.

Solo le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

―Bienvenido al mismo bote…

Otabek lo miró interrogante, sus emociones aún se reacomodaban por el nuevo descubrimiento, pero entendió a lo que se refería como el hecho que entendía el de que ahora era más responsable, no faltará a sus tutorías particulares y que le haya llamado para ayudarlo con el borracho de su tutor.

― ¿Cuándo?

―A diferencia de ti, soy más rápido para saber si estoy enamorado o no.

Suspiro rendido― ¿Y ahora?

―Ya me le insinuado, pero el Katsudon es muy lento para captar indirectas…

―… ¿O eres muy malo para darlas?

Se sentía liviano por alguna razón, había logrado sacar algo de lo que le hacía sentir ese viejo amigo. Ahora con un objetivo en fijo se dio a la tarea de acercarse de forma discreta para poder conquistarlo ―si eso podía decirlo, Yura lo veía más como no querer salir de la zona de amigos―.

El seguiría con su plan inicial, la paciencia y el tiempo debían de estar a su favor.

A pesar que ahora el propósito cambio.

* * *

Parece que me fui algo rápido ¿no lo creen?, pero esta idea principal de este fic realmente fue fugaz y suele suceder dos cosas cuando ocurre esto en mi cabeza;

1)Me olvido de la historia

Ó

2)La entrego, pero no con todos los elementos acomodados.

Siento que juego con el Ooc, y la historia de Jean y Otabek es más profundo que me llega a sentir pena por ellos; pero en el siguiente capitulo quiero hablar de la perspectiva de Yura y como se enamoro de Yuuri. Hago este paréntesis para que no se enojen (Las Viktuuri's y la gente que no le guste el YuuYu) por si no quieren leerlo, lo voy hacer porque más adelante se viene algo más fuerte...

¿Por qué no hacerlo armonioso antes que me avienten la madre de lo que sucederá?

¿Gustan reviews?


	5. La curiosidad del Drágon

_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo._

* * *

 ** _La curiosidad del Dragón_**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky es un joven ruso de 16 años, sus pasiones son comer pirozkis y patinar; vive con su abuelo desde que sus padres murieron, por lo general cada relación externa a lo familiar termina siendo parte de ella ―como lo son la familia Altin―, en su cabello rubio hay mechas pelirrojas que se hizo el verano pasado con la hermana de Otabek y estas combinan con su actitud que le vale una mierda los estudios. Pero no hay problema con ello por ser un puto genio, a pesar de su talón de Aquiles…

Historia.

Cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos lo enriquecieron de conocimiento hasta que el estrés del trabajo termino por matarlos; ese suceso caló muy fuerte que quiere una vida sin preocupaciones para no sufrir el mismo futuro que ellos. Se refugió en muchas cosas, en una de ellas conoció a su amigo y actual hermano de otra madre; Otabek Altin, él asistió a un campamento de ballet porque tendría una hermanita y deseaba conocer cosas de niña para ―cuando aprendiera― hablar con ella.

Lo dejo a la semana y el secreto se lo guardarían hasta la tumba por la vergüenza del morocho.

El campamento tenía otros talleres y uno ellos capto su atención, unos chicos patinaban por las rampas y hacían trucos asombrosos uno de los integrantes tenía un casco de animal _print._

¡Era lo más _cool_ que vio en su joven vida!

Ha ido a competencias desde su corta edad, el ballet lo mantiene por ser un legado de su madre y también ha ido a recitales por el país; curiosamente las ciudades de las competencias y funciones eran en las mismas, incluso las fechas por lo que su economía no iba tan mal al desplazarse.

Estaba que rebosaba de alegría, dejo a segundo plano el asunto del tutor al saber que las fechas de recitales y competencias de pascua. Quería obtener ayuda de Otabek para la canción que quería acompañar en sus trucos; pero algo es distinto.

Está distraído, incluso no le regaña por ir a un bar.

Seung y el morocho tiene una plática, mientras su mirada se enfoca en el objeto de distrajo al kazajo, solo ve a unos nerds hablar de videojuegos. No le toma importancia y al salir de clases se dirigen a su casa, al conseguir la canción su danza de victoria es interrumpida por su abuelo y su expresión.

―Otabek, Aiman está abajo esperando―hablo el mayor.

―Muy bien, nos vemos―se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nikolia le dio la indicación de hablar en el sofá de la sala, eso significa una plática seria en el punto de vista del rubio. Ambos sentados el anciano prosiguió.

―Yura, me llamaron en la escuela y dicen que…

―… Me asignaron un tutor particular―interrumpió algo fastidiado.

No por su abuelo, lo quiere demasiado; pero esta hasta la coronilla de escuchar esa palabra ¿en serio esté sería diferente al resto?

―Esto es serio, si sigues perdiendo esa materia te quitaran la beca. Y eso me llevaría a…―agarro las manos de su abuelo.

―Tranquilo, Chi-chan―dijo con calma―Si este tutor no es lo suficiente bueno me las arreglare para pasar la materia.

No discutieron más del tema, su abuelo confía en él. Por otro lado, Yura mira las posibilidades de poder hacer trampa en los siguientes exámenes sin que se viera sospechoso, no le gusta la idea, pero no había opción si el tutor no le aguantará. Otabek le llevo hasta la biblioteca y en cuanto lo dejó arranco para irse a la pista.

Busco por la mirada algún viejo cascarrabias o tal vez una linda chica; tropezó con un tipo, en una milésima de segundo sus ojos conectaron, pero eso no le dejaría oportunidad de espantarlo.

―Fíjate por donde vas…

―Lo siento―susurro y se fue a una de las mesas.

Su vista se topó con el suelo, al parecer el idiota con el que choco se le cayó la identificación. Bufó al ver el nombre; al mal paso darle prisa, se sentó de forma llamativa al lado del chico y antes que él pudiera decir algo mostró la identificación en mano.

―Yuuri Katsuki, yo soy…

― ¿Yuri Plisetsky?―el asintió sin mirarlo― ¿Dónde están tus libros?

― ¿Qué te importa?

―Como tutor lo hago…

Quiso agarrar su identificación, pero el ruso fue más rápido; quería divertirse un poco con él antes de llevarlo al punto de quiebre, le gusta desesperar a sus tutores porque ellos son realmente fastidiosos. Miró al chico por el rabillo del ojo, sus cejas no están fruncidas, tiene el cabello azabache y unos ojos vinos ocultos en unas gafas; sus fosas nasales podían detectar el olor a carne porcina en la ropa del asiático.

― ¿Quién dijo que te lo iba a dar, cerdo? Si quieres que te lo…―sus palabras murieron al verlo acercarse más de la cuenta.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron, pero después se alejó con objeto en mano; el nipón lo había ignorado y aun fue por su identificación. Le dio uno de los libros que había recolectado de los estantes.

―Vamos a empezar…―le sonrió de forma sincera.

Con los latidos y una curiosidad acato la orden; fue la primera vez que pudo estudiar la maldita materia sin gritar una grosería o quedarse dormido.

Su rutina se acomoda de lunes a jueves ir a la biblioteca, los viernes eran únicamente de ballet y los sábados al patinaje. Durante esos días a parte de la extraña aura que le obligaba a estudiar y no poder discutir mucho con el nipón ―aunque le resulta de lo más interesante―, Beka ha sacado un nuevo tema de conversación que el da un dolor en las costillas; el nerd de JJ.

Cuando lo nombra por lo general se pone hacer la tarea de forma rápida, no sabe mucho de lo que pasa entre ellos, pero en algunos encuentros por la escuela el morocho sigue al canadiense por el rabillo del ojo. Puede simular muy bien, pero no lo suficiente para que Yuri lo de por alto.

Comprendió mejor sus reacciones un día de ensayo, el recital sería muy dinámico este año, por lo general son dos cortes los cuales vendrían siendo las vacaciones de primavera y las de verano; los que pronto se avecinarán tendrían más segmentos como los de tango y los latinos. Había terminado sus clases, pero la vieja bruja de Mila le ha quitado su mochila y ni piensa que saldrá a la calle con sus ropas de práctica.

Es demasiado vergonzoso.

Escucho cuerdas de forma apasionada y pasos fuertes, se acercó al salón con pasos grandes ¡Hoy le arruinaría la clase! Dio un portazo y sus acciones se fueron al caño. Sin lentes con una mirada matadora, movimientos picantes dirigidos a su compañera y en uno de sus brazos el tatuaje de un dragón.

Yuri conoció una faceta que desconocía de Katsuki.

El nipón se pegó más a Mila y rozo su mano sobre el muslo de ella. Esas insinuaciones le provocaban un montón de sentimientos entre mezclados y finalizo con un superficial beso en el cuello a su compañera que hizo erizar la piel del ruso junto con un sonrojo.

―Hola, Yuri―hablo Mila aun en esa posición.

Ambos se miraron con pena, uno por llevar ropa para ensayar y otro por ser descubierto.

― ¿¡Yu-Yuri!?

Incorporo a su compañera y sus mejillas se tiñeron más de rojo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―exclamó el ruso.

―Oh, es el maestro de danza…―respondió la pelirroja.

― ¿Cuántos trabajos tienes, cerdo?

Sus ojos se desvían y juega con sus manos algo nervioso, esto era extraño. En las tutorías mostraba una pose calmada y amigable; pero este chico tenía más capas de lo que uno podía imaginar, le agarró del cuello y este se sobresaltó por la acción.

― ¡Responde!

―Maestro de danza, japonés y tutor de historia…―balbuceo atropelladamente, soltó el agarre.

Era diferente verlo sin lentes, y verle algo más de piel. Iba a cuestionar sobre el tatuaje, pero la vieja bruja lo cargo comentando "Es lindo de tu parte entrar a mi primera clases" lo saco junto con su mochila y cerró la puerta sin dejarlo entrar.

La curiosidad le ganó, se cambió y espero por el azabache; aunque de manera disimulada para que no se diera cuenta que efectivamente lo hizo, fue más una casualidad.

―Así que no me dijiste sobre esto…

―Solo llevamos dos semanas con las tutorías, no combino mi trabajo con mi vida.

―Ambos son trabajos, cerdo.

―Que llevo por separado―argumentó el nipón.

Yura se desliza por el cemento y lo analiza, Yuuri está nervioso al ser rodeado por el ruso mientras patina y eso se nota a lenguas de distancias; Yuri le ha gustado hacerle sonrojar y de ahora en adelante lo provocaría, miró su ropa sosa comparada a la de baile.

Por alguna razón quiere conocerlo más y no habla de una emoción que ocurrió hace breve instantes, este ha llevado su tiempo; pero siempre logra cambiar de tema o lo engaña para que siga estudiando.

¿Podría saber sobre más facetas?

¿Por qué el nipón guarda muchos secretos?

¿Qué hay con ese tatuaje?

― ¡Cuidado!―sintió un tirón.

No se había percatado que por poco un carro iba a noquearlo por andar patinando de reversa, el movimiento hizo caer a ambos en el aspersor, pero fue tan brusco que se juntaron sus labios por fracción de segundo; un leve roce. Cuando el peligro paso, Yuuri agarro el rostro del menor con preocupación.

― ¿Estas bien?

Yura solo se le subieron los colores a la cara y le golpeó la cabeza, se incorporó y grito a los cuatro vientos "Claro que estoy bien, Katsudon", se alejó rápido; termino en un parque y rodo por el pasto a causa de los pensamientos que se adueñaron de él por el camino.

"Debería agradecer por esto…"

"Tal vez me recompense por ello con otro beso"

"Fue agradable, incluso si fue un accidente"

"¿Cómo sería conmigo si fuera su novio…?"

Esto lo altero y le hizo descubrir algo; un mundo completamente distinto a lo que está acostumbrado, lo que siente no son mariposas, son avispas que le atacan cada vez que lo piensa, actúa y/u observa algo relacionado con el nipón. Tiene miedo de sentir esta emoción: nervios, alegría, celos, disgusto, tristeza, todo se funde en ello.

Ve todo con otros ojos; Otabek no está lejos de su realidad, de hecho ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido desde que se dio cuenta. Las pláticas, sonrisas y brillo en el mirar desconocido del morocho es un efecto de ello; pero le conoce demasiado bien, de hecho hasta podrían ser similares pero diferentes.

Por otro lado su relación con Katsuki mejoró, incluso hasta se podía decir que son amigos en vez de tutor y alumnado; sabe que le falta mucho por descubrir sobre el nipón. Eso ya lo tomo en cuenta cuando un viernes por la noche fue a una fiesta universitaria ―cortesía de su primo Viktor― y se encontró a Yuuri bailando junto con Chris en un tubo. Nunca imagino recibir su segundo beso mientras el asiático estaba haciendo a lo que se le llama el "Superman".

Después de una ligera explicación quedaron en llevar al azabache a la casa, pero no conto que tan calenturientos estarían Chris y Viktor por lo que ahora le toco llevarlo lejos antes que el de gafas se le ocurriera formar un trio. Logró contactar a Otabek y Yuuri como pudo a otro amigo, cuando llegaron los demás, fue JJ que le ayudo a llevarlo.

Luego de un regaño de parte del tailandés, se despidió de ellos y fue con Otabek; sus pensamientos divagan al recorrer las calles, incluso llego el pensamiento irónico de que ambos se habían enamorado de un par de mataditos. El siendo la contraparte callada y por su lado siendo explosivo con sus insultos, aunque eso no es el caso, si él pudo reaccionar al amor significa que él lo haría de la misma manera ¿cierto? Pobre inocente Yura…

― ¡Eso nunca sucedería! ¡Somos casi hermanos! Eres tú el que está asustado.

La molestia iba incrementado en él ¿tan malo es amar? Yura no es el tipo de persona que lo acepta con facilidad, pero en el caso de Beka pensó que sería más comprensible con ello. Grito sus verdades en la cara, debía de hacerlo o el morocho se arrepentiría de ello cuando fuera tarde…

No espero un segundo beso esa noche y mucho menos uno de parte de él. Quiso resistir, pero en su mente imágenes del nipón se lo impedían ¿acaso su cerebro quería resignarse ante ese sentir? Negó ante eso y se apartó, Otabek recibiría el sermón de su vida y una amenaza sobre su amistad.

Pero paro en seco.

Esa expresión, sería algo parecido a la de él ante estas mismas circunstancias; la empatía se disfrazó de una sonrisa burlona y contó sus temores delante de él…

―Bienvenido al mismo bote…

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	6. Es solo un Halloween

_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 _ **Es solo un Halloween**_

* * *

Fue repentino, hace un rato planeaban lo siguiente del proyecto y ahora hay un beso que los une de por medio.

Es suave el tacto y más por la posición, Otabek sentado en la silla de la habitación y JJ encorvado para hacer contacto; las manos del morocho quieren más de él, siente el rostro ajeno y lo apalanca más al agarrar su nuca. El canadiense lo capta para hacer más profundo el beso, el calor recorre ambas mejillas.

Son jóvenes y con unas ganas de ir para más…

Antes que pudieran respirar, el nerd juega sucio al sentarse en la entrepierna y buscar más calor. El kazajo bufa un poco con pena y siguen con el contacto perdido, las manos se aventuran por debajo de las ropas; son torpes, el primero por no tocar un cuerpo masculino con esas intenciones y el segundo al ser virgen.

Se miran nerviosos, pero dispuestos a quitar la incomodidad de sus pantalones.

…

..

.

Otabek amaneció con una carpa en su pijama; ya era algo vergonzoso verlo y saber el causante de ello, no puede contralar su libido y más cuando esa visión parecía muy real, a lo que vendría llegar a ese paso con JJ, algo natural. Hoy debía de lavar las sabanas a mano, pero antes debe encargarse de ese "asunto" en el baño.

Lleva siendo su amigo desde hace unas dos semanas, las hojas de otoño pronto cubrirían las calles de la ciudad y con ellas el frío, es gratificante porque este tipo de clima exige un poco más de calor humano; o eso es lo que dice Aiman con sus intenciones ocultas de hermana pequeña.

Estaciona la moto y vio algo desagradable…

―Vamos JJ, una cita―suplico la pelinegra.

―No creo que eso sea buena idea.

―Pero será Halloween ¿O tienes algo pendiente?―dijo melosa.

Le dedico una sonrisa y beso una mano suya―Sí, pero en otra ocasión.

Ambos se despidieron, al morocho no le gusta mucho la idea que Jean salga con ella, aunque no recuerda su nombre ―por obvias razones―; una parte de él quiere quitarla de su lado y secuestrarlo en la moto.

Suspiro, tendría que dejar ese tipo de ideas y pensamientos si quería acercarse poco a poco a él; llegó con un cara neutral, se sobresaltó al sentir un brazo rodearle el hombro.

―Buen día, Beka.

Desvía la mirada e intenta no sonrojarse por el tacto repentino, debe actuar cool para él.

―Hola, JJ…

― ¿Tienes algo planeado para Halloween?

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa ―Tal vez llevar a Aiman por dulces.

― ¿Y…?―parecía interesado sobre ello y eso solo lo ponía nervioso.

―Creo que tengo una fiesta en la que debo tocar.

― ¿No piensas hacer nada más?―interrogo confundido.

― ¿Es por lo de tu novia?

― ¿Qué?―parecía que se congelo por un milisegundo y forzó una sonrisa ― ¡Oh! Hablas de…

―No me importa si tienes planes con ella― ¿A quién engañaba? En serio es de su incumbencia.

―No, es por tu cumpleaños.

Otabek lo miró confundido sin comprender nada, tardo un par de segundos de unir los cabos sueltos, por la festividad tan llamativa, su cumpleaños pasaba a segundo plano, siempre el 1 de noviembre termina por aceptar que al fin cumplió un año más cuando fue el día anterior. Jean esta emocionado por ello, tal vez sea por el hecho que Yuri no estará en el país y Seung tiene otros compromisos por lo que le encargaron al canadiense recordarle al morocho que cumpliría 18 en unas cuantas semanas.

Todo marcha con normalidad en el transcurso del día, incluso se reencuentran para ir por algunas hamburguesas después del hockey, la fluidez de las cosas le hace tener una ligera sonrisa; pero no le basta tener algo de compañía o chocar los puños, quiere ser algo codicioso con él, aunque parece poco creíble logró tener gran parte del tiempo monopolizado, se escabullía discretamente entre la azabache y el canadiense.

Pero de forma prudente, el ruso le decía que se veía demasiado obvio sus celos y tenía que aguantárselos hasta que tuviera el valor o por lo menos algo incriminatorio de la novia; esto sorprendió de sobre manera al kazajo por la propuesta.

―No creo poder hacer eso…

―En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale―recito el rubio sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

―… o por lo menos encontrar material para ello―bufo.

Eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que llegó un sábado y entre la multitud la vio besándose con otro tipo; el pequeño Yura demonio le susurra tomar una foto y enviársela al matado de JJ mientras el Yura ángel le dice un no y alega que esa no es la forma de entrar en el corazón de una persona.

La primera propuesta se hizo fuerte, tal vez por el alcohol o un impulso de pensar en hacerle un favor, la tomo y antes de hacerlo puso el mensaje hipócrita de un "Lo siento" seguido de la imagen. Después desapareció como un fantasma con un cigarro en la boca.

Todo está a su favor; es su amigo, confía en él, la chica resulto ser una zorra ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Debió preguntarse más esa pregunta.

No supo de mensajes nuevos, un pequeño dolor se empezó a instalar ¿Está triste? Cabe la posibilidad, parece no ser de novias y ella tal vez era la primera, lo compensaría todo al inicio de semana. Fue otro error al no encontrarlo en la escuela, espero paciente por la clase de Geografía; solo para recibir la noticia por la maestra que se cancelarían las tutorías por asuntos personales.

Intento comunicarse con él toda la semana, hasta le pidió ayuda a Yura.

Pero al igual que él, sus clases particulares se fueron interrumpidas, Otabek se llenó de culpa conforme paso la semana; incluso no pudieron contactar a Phichit para recibir noticias de ellos. Yura se puso agresivo al inicio con la actitud de cierto cerdito, pero en ombligo de semana se tranquilizó hasta su mirada se puso algo triste por eso el morocho pensó en un sinfín de variantes.

Lo volvió a ver luego de varios días, en el mismo lugar de espera en la puerta, se veía agotado y algo pálido; pero aun así le brindo una sonrisa.

Quiso abrazarlo, darle una reprenda por no haberse presentado y también regañar a Yura por irse una semana antes a Rusia y no decirle nada al respecto, pero al verle ahí esperando por él, le quito algo de peso a la culpa adquirida, aunque le puso una más difícil ¿Qué le había pasado?

Analiza sus expresiones con seriedad sin que lo note, el canadiense quiere actuar como siempre y se esfuerza por darle una sonrisa ¿lo hace para no preocuparle? ¿Será estúpido con lo listo qué es? Tal parece que sí por tenerlo 10 días sin saber nada de él y ver como sus ánimos se iban abajo; no se sabía la dirección del departamento y a todo esto.

Sabía que no lo quería cerca de ahí por obvias razones y la principal excusa que tuvo fue lo lejos que estaba. JJ ahora le parece el enigma sin resolver, sabe que todos aquí aportan una máscara incluso él por su fachada de chico malo cuando también es hijo, hermano mayor, amigo y amo de casa a la vez ―suena chistoso al leerlo u oírlo todo junto― pero ese no es el caso.

―Presta atención…―se crista por la acción.

El canadiense tiene su mentón apoyado en su cabeza, siente las mejillas arder al escuchar su respiración y el ritual de la pluma, las manos corrigen la actividad en esa posición, enfoca su mirada en otra cosa topándose con algo. La manga se abrocha por la muñeca y la derecha solo le suma las preocupaciones.

Una venda.

Hace oídos sordos sobre las palabras corteza o placas tectónicas, la luz le ayuda a ver dónde termina la venda abarcando casi todo el brazo derecho de Jean, lo roza y este afecta de inmediato. Se aleja y se sienta a su lado.

― ¿Ocurre algo?―tiene una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se traga las palabras, él no quiere hablar sobre eso― ¿Nueva camisa?

―Sí, no va mucho con tu estilo. Tal vez debería verme más cool.

―Lo dudo…―dice con burla forzada.

―Bien, sigamos. Mañana es el examen.

Y no lo vio el viernes, el sábado como lo dijo fue a pedir dulces de casa en casa por Aiman; ella nota su aire decaído por eso alego con superioridad que era lo suficiente grande como para ir sola, a parte comprendía las indicaciones y solo se limitaría a ir únicamente en la manzana. Regresaría a su casa con una amiga para una pijamada y le mandaría un mensaje para que deje de usar excusas como "Estoy bien" porque a pesar de su cara neutra era un claro no.

Arranco la moto y fue a la fiesta de ese día, logró un buena paga a pesar de estar de en las nubes con respecto a Jean ¿A caso él…? Un peso se instala en su hombro después de salir a la casa, voltea para ver el causante y se cruza con unos ojos marinos.

―Feliz día, cumpleañero―canturreo JJ.

El morocho esta sin palabras no solo por verle hoy, el nerd esta diferente. Sin gafas y con otro tipo de ropa que le hace resaltar su atractivo, así sería el chico ideal; las chicas se volverían locas por verle así. Y él tenía el privilegio de verlo tan guapo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― ¿Tienes fiebre?―se acercó, pero Otabek se apartó rápido.

―No pensé verte…

―Me tienes aquí, a parte Yurio me colgaría por no buscarte en tu cumpleaños.

― ¿Yurio?

―Algo que me contó Katsuki y se quedará así para diferenciarlo.

― ¿Por qué no lo llamas Yura?

― ¿¡Estás loco!?―grito exaltado― ¿Quieres qué muera?

―Prometo ponerte lindas flores en el funeral.

―Ja-Ja―rio con sarcasmo y lo abrazo por el hombro.

El corazón de Altin se aceleró porque era más a cercanía de lo usual; aunque eso se debía a que Leroy siempre fue de mostrar afecto a las personas, incluso con los vagos recuerdos ve a un canadiense aferrándose a un niño kazajo. Esto le provoca una sonrisa ligera; cuando se fue, vio algunos posibles escenarios con respecto a su amistad y uno de ellos era la "Noche de Brujas" y también su cumpleaños. Tal vez se vestirían de superhéroes o en un caso JJ sería un rey y él un caballero de la corte; recuerda que jugaron mucho eso.

Los pasos los encaminaron a un parque, apenas eran las once de la noche y por la fecha se podría esperar verlo hecho un desastre, pero ese lugar no, por el miedo que tenían muchos de ir allí, era perfecto para mantener su motocicleta a salvo. JJ se puso en frente y saco de la bolsa plástica una cerveza.

―De rodillas…―ordenó y Beka sonrió ante la ironía, lo hizo―Como tu Rey, te doy la bendición de tener el privilegio de tus primeros cigarros y cervezas de forma legal―anunció imitando la ceremonia de un caballero.

―Será todo un honor―hablo con una mano en el pecho.

―Bien, ten tus suvenires…―Otabek se incorporó.

―No puedo creer que recuerdes el juego.

― ¿Por qué no?

Se sentó en una banca y JJ hizo lo mismo.

―Es un buen regalo.

―Ese no es el regalo―busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta―Este es tu regalo; lo demás fue una ofrenda de iniciación.

― ¡Oh! Aun así no te imagino como lograste pedir estas cosas―abrió una cerveza.

― ¿Por qué? Si ya tengo los 18 años―Beka escupió algo de la bebida.

Tosió un poco― ¿¡En serio!?

―Soy un año mayor que tú…

Eso no lo sabía, Jean de niño era más bajo que él, hasta podía pensar que era unos cuantos años menor. Miró a Jean de forma discreta y este abría una lata de refresco, ¿no era extraño? Le compro cervezas y cigarros mientras él tenía bebidas fueras del margen alcohólico, quería analizar las cosas de otra forma.

― ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad?

Leroy hizo movimientos mecánicos―Reprobé un grado―dijo en seco.

Tal vez se metía en terreno desconocido y más por ver la expresión dura. Pero en serio, la paciencia se iba de poco con el alcohol consumido en la fiesta y las latas de la banca. Tal vez tendría pasos torpes sobre eso, podría perder la oportunidad de acercarse más a él.

Pero este grado de valentía no duraría por siempre y después podría reponer sus errores a la larga, llevaría más tiempo y lo sabe, pero ahora la curiosidad mata en demasía.

― ¿Por qué faltaste?

―No me gustaría hablar sobre ello…

―Es que es raro, deberías estar en la universidad y en cambio reprobaste.

― ¿No quieres hablar de otra cosa?―esto hizo parar de su lugar al kazajo.

―Y encima lo evades ¿Por qué?

―No es algo que debas de preocuparte

― ¿No confías en mí?―ambos se miran fijamente.

―Te lo podría decir después de un tiempo

― ¿Confías en mi o no?―JJ miró abajo― ¿Es por ella?―esto hizo levantar la mirada del canadiense.

―…

―Escucha realmente lamento haberte enviado esa foto y poner esa frase hipócrita, pero ella se lo busco, no dejaría que te viera la cara a la persona que consideras ser el amor de tu vida…

Paró en seco al ver las lágrimas correr las mejillas del canadiense, era tan inexpresivo en ese momento, había tocado una fibra delgada. No solo saldría lastimado de nuevo el canadiense; sino también él.

―Ella murió hace tiempo.

― ¿Eh?―miró sorprendido a JJ.

Este se limpiaba la cara y con las manos en ella busca las palabras, tiene tanto que confesar, ya no puede con ello.

― ¿Me puedes dar unos cigarros?―Otabek se sentó.

― ¿Seguro?

―Ya estoy triste, además no debería fumar o beber por el medicamento; pero en fin si quiero contártelo necesito algo para calmarme.

Jean quería reír por esto, pero no le nacía en ese momento, sus labios pasaron por la colilla y el kazajo le dio fuego. Otabek sería una de las pocas personas en conocer de ese desastroso año, expulso el humo y se fijó en un punto del pasado.

―Isabella Yang, era una chica que conocí en Canadá a la edad de doce…

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	7. La verdad del Rey

_Yuri! On_ _Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 _ **La verdad del Rey**_

* * *

Jean-Jaques Leroy era un niño muy activo y con una gran capacidad para hacer amigos rápidos ―también enemigos y fans, pero eso era otra cosa―, sus hobbies se desarrollaron de muchas formas y uno de ellos fue en el campo musical; considera fabuloso poder cantar y por lo que tenía planteado ya en una temprana edad estar relacionado con la música.

Piano, guitarra y batería son unos de los instrumentos que abarco durante primaria, estuvo una temporada con sus abuelos donde paso un verano genial con un niño que le dejo las mejillas de bermellón. Tal vez en algún punto de su vida lo volvería a ver y cumplirían esa promesa de pequeños; eso espera, ya que no regreso al lugar porque sus abuelos se mudaron con ellos.

La capacidad de Jean de aprender con rapidez puso en duda a sus progenitores sobre clases particulares o seguir el sistema público para el desarrollo social del chico. Así se hizo, después de la escuela con la tarea hecha en el recreo puede practicar hockey o mejorar en un instrumento.

Le parecía algo monótono todo a pesar de ya tener doce años, los libros le daban demasiadas alas de que un amor de verdad era más que platónico; eso cambio su perspectiva al verla entrar, su cabello azabache en dos coletas pequeñas con unos moñitos amarillos y una sonrisa tímida con braquetes. Se sentó a un lado de él y no se hablaron hasta que el canadiense se le cayó los lentes y sus manos se cruzaron para recogerlo.

Suena tonto y cliché, pero era de esos amores que se dan.

―Me llamo Isabella…―es extraña.

Se cubre la boca para hablar, no muestra sus dientes y escupir al hablar era algo que temía ella para hacer amigos. Él solo le sonrió y apartó su mano para estrecharla.

―El mío el Jean-Jaques, pero puedes llamar JJ…

Todos los miran raro, es comprensible porque algunos cuchichean sobre que son novios ya que es raro ver a un niño y una niña juntos ―a esa edad aún existe esa barrera, según en un libro que leyó―. Jean comparte sus historias e Isabella sus comics; pueden que tenga pocas cosas en común, pero con el tiempo forjaron una amistad que parecía amor de cuento de hadas.

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

¡Lo era!

Se apoyaban mutuamente, a pesar de la que recibía mayor agresión por sus compañeros era la chica, la consideran desesperante al recibir saliva en su cara por culpa de ella. Jean no comprendía porque no veían a la espectacular chica que conocía, para calmarla de los insultos le da besos en la frente y la abraza.

"Todo está bien"

No fue hasta los quince que le pidió ser su novia, no pensó que todas las cosquillas o los sonrojos fueron causados por ella, la azabache le da soporte sobre el hecho de seguir su sueño de entrar en el campo de la música.

Esta hartó de oír las palabras de profesores tanto nuevos como viejos que planean su futuro sin consultar, antes de que se da cuenta ya le programaron hasta los hijos que tendría a lo largo de la vida. Algunas parecen buenas tramas y otras tan pésimas que podían chocar con la realidad; pero la dulce azabache no le dice que hacer, le pide que sea él mismo es más que suficiente, sin duda era una mujer con la que quería estar toda la vida.

La preparatoria fue un remolino de emociones; sus compañeros no los reconocieron, parecían la personificación de perfecto con sus notas y aspecto; también una digna pareja de ser nombrada en el anuario escolar.

Primera cita.

Primer beso.

Primer concierto.

Primera vez…

Yang fue la promotora de hacer cosas nuevas a Jean, si se pelean se reconcilian con facilidad con palabras y unos cuantos mimos. Todo parece miel sobre hojuelas, incluso cuando JJ el segundo verano se va de vacaciones con su familia y pierden comunicación por un corto periodo de semanas.

Pero sabe que nada grave puede ocurrir en su ausencia.

Regresará con su novia para llenarla de abrazos y besos.

Tal vez debió abrirse otras posibilidades; donde al volver se entere que ella está en el hospital por una enfermedad que creció con el tiempo sin ser detectada. Se le desborona el corazón en pedazos al ver la habitación blanca con olor a desinfectante.

¿Se puede sentir más vació?

La falta de colores le sofoca; ya era muy frecuente verlo en el hospital, las tareas se acumulan ¿Y eso qué? No puede estar tranquilo al saber que su amada está en una camilla luchando por sobrevivir.

El otoño transcurrió tan rápido, los doctores dictaron la posibilidad de un trasplante para alarga su vida, JJ no pudo dormir bien para saber los resultados del dictamen médico si era compatible con Isabella. Estás dieron negativa para su desgracia, se hunde poco a poco al ver la falta de color en los ojos de ella y de respiración.

― ¿No empiezan los exámenes en febrero?

― ¿Tan rápido lo es?

La azabache sabe a la perfección lo que le causa, siente las emociones entremezcladas; por un lado el de querer ser fuerte para estar con él, volver a escuchar música acurrucados con chocolate caliente. Pero, sabe que le quita la vida a Jean, no todo puede resumirse en ella, sabe que es alguien fuerte; tanto en corazón como en mente ¿Qué si le alarga la vida con el trasplante? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cinco o diez años?

Para regresar a verle con ojeras y voz entrecortada con intención de hacerla feliz en su estadía en esa etapa ―en palabras de él―. Le quiere demasiado, no desea repetir esa faceta en Leroy.

Tal vez no tenga más tiempo, pero él sí.

― ¿Europa?

―Sí, encontraron un donante y me tienen que trasladar allá.

―Debo hablar con mis padres para poder…

―No es necesario―interrumpió―Sé que estás preocupado, pero ya debo pelear por mi cuenta.

Jean tomo lugar y entrelazo sus manos― ¿Estás segura?

―Nunca he estado tan segura de algo, será por unos meses; de los cuales quiero que te recuperes del año…―le pellizco la nariz.

― ¡Aouch!―se quejó y le dedico una sonrisa sincera―Bien, te prometo recuperarme. Y cuando vuelvas y estés mejor ¿nos podremos comprometer?

―Por supuesto―acerco sus labios y beso sus mejillas―Todo estará bien…

Fue un leve susurro, una pequeña mentira blanca que lo mantuvo ocupado en sus estudios y no supo de ella a lo largo que va a los primeros exámenes; aunque no puede evitar pensar en Isabella de forma frecuente, pero cumple su promesa con éxito y lo único que faltaría sería terminar la preparatoria.

Tal vez pensó demasiado que las cosas iban para mejor.

Pero todo volvió a cambiar por el aire tenso de sus padres después que volvió de entrenar, se les veía muy angustiados y tristes; hasta que su progenitor decidió hablar al respecto.

Ese día a las 8:30 am se dio la noticia; Isabella Yang murió en camilla.

Nunca hubo operación, tal vez en un punto sí, pero ¿Qué caso tendría? Conforme confesaban sus padres esa mentirilla que todos planearon a costa de JJ las emociones comprimidas se arremolinan como un huracán sin protesta, les dice tantas cosas, la mayoría son malas, todo se derrumba hasta hacerle colapsar…

El estrés y todos le sentimientos le hicieron la mala jugada de tenerlo en cama por casi tres días, pero permanecería ahí como si fuera una burbuja para mantenerlo alejado de todos los mentirosos, aunque salió de ella para vestirse de gala y recibir a Isabella junto con familiares y amigos para enterrarla. Verla ahí vestida de casi blanco y con pinta labios rojo le hace ver algo de la realidad, murió por decisión propia.

Le quiere gritar, abrazar, besarla y pensar que todo fue una maldita broma de mal gusto porque se ha recuperado con existo.

Pero claro no es así…

Se siente muy idiota cuando toca fondo y ya no tiene las ganas de seguir adelante, podría hacer una nota suicida y decirle adiós a todos; la ilusión de ver la cara sonriente de su chica un momento antes de morir tan solo le llena de agallas para intentarlo.

El primer intento fue un fracaso al ser descubierto en el acto, sus padres temen por él, ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar hasta que su madre tiene una idea. Podría ir en contra de algún principio fundado, pero al estar en un lugar plagado de recuerdos lo mejor era irse lejos de ellos hasta sanar por completo.

Antes de finalizar la primavera y con los nervios de punta llegó al país; tal parece que el que se encargaría de su estadía era el hijo de una amiga de su madre, en el aeropuerto tuvo su primer encuentro con Yuuri Katsuki, sus ideas fueron erróneas al pensar en un terapeuta que quería con detalle sus emociones que guarda en un frasco con celos.

Él no toca el tema, respeta su privacidad al igual que Phichit, el compañero del nipón. Podría empezar de cero de una buena forma, cambiar todo el asunto de ser el chico perfecto y recuperar sus notas; pero sus emociones se arremolinan porque le subconsciente le grita sacarlas, por lo que le pide a Yuuri…

― ¿Tienen partidos de hockey?

Este sonríe, como si supiera que la mejor medicina para esa clase de dolor era más que nada deslizarse sobre el hielo ―aunque golpear chicos con fuerza bruta también ayuda―. No pierde su tiempo, pero no idealizó encontrarse con alguien de su niñez; puede ver su reflejo en él y la adrenalina recorrer en ambos por distintas causas.

Pensó que solo así sería su conexión con él, encuentros en una pista sin árbitro y dándose golpizas entre ellos mientras sus equipos intentan ganar puntos. No visualizo tenerlo a un lado para estudiar y de paso ser su amigo.

Su vida se componía al lado de un viejo amigo. Pero las cosas aún no se pueden resolver con tanta sencillez, tal vez las insinuaciones de una chica le ponen los nervios de punta y cuando le piden más que una simple explicación sobre los trinomios; pero aquí no se terminan, al percatarse del comportamiento de Beka con respecto a él.

Se ciega a si mismo al pensar que ya hay personas que desean tenerlo con él, no quiere ver esa realidad porque se aferra al recuerdo de una posible vida resuelta con Isabella, por eso decide aclarar su situación con ambas personas. Primero fue la chica, fue realmente fácil aunque a cambio le pidió uno que otro favor para terminar en buenos términos; tal vez habría resuelto de forma casi cruel en explicarle a Otabek de solo ver como un amigo más.

Ni siquiera en el rango platónico.

Pero esa noche, tuvo una pequeña epifanía de las cosas, los sentimientos se revuelven tan violentos, ya no desean salir en forma de agresiones y las palabras no fluyen; porque necesita a un receptor. El ritual lo envuelve por varias noches más, y lo ataca al soñar de nuevo con ese recuerdo de Isabella presentándole unos comics, pero hay alguien más.

Un chico de mirada neutra que le comparte unos discos, un morocho de ojos oscuros.

Siente frío, las ideas se arremolinan y el miedo fluye junto con la culpa ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Un minuto? ¿Un segundo?

Gota por gota cae en el azulejo.

Ve la navaja clavarse en un fino corte tanto en sus muñecas al cruzar la calle y en forma de río, la sangre se adueña de todo su brazo. La vista se ve más borrosa de lo normal y solo escucha las voces de sus compañeros llamar a una ambulancia sumidos por el miedo al descubrirlo.

Se asquea de despertar con la sensación de que todo fue un jodido sueño; Isabella le llamaría y se encontrarían en el mismo lugar de siempre, intercambiando muestras de afecto entre ellos, pero por supuesto que siempre ha sido la realidad dando sus golpes bajos.

Pero tiene una pequeña alegría de seguir con vida.

La depresión ha vuelto y las medicinas intentarían calmar ese cambio brusco; JJ seguiría en duda, pero tenía en cuenta algo. Isabella aunque no lo parezca decisión alejarse por él, a pesar que Jean era muy arriesgado hasta rayar a lo poco común por hacer lo que sea le afecta en demasía verlo así, por lo que a pesar que perderá ante la muerte, puede tener la mente tranquila que él seguirá adelante.

Sí, lo sabe, sufrirá en un inicio todo es parte del complot del duelo; su estado sigue inerte en la culpa por no hacer nada al respecto ¿Qué no hizo él? No la abandono, fue lo único que no quiso hacer por ella…

Aunque tiene miedo, esta frustrado y la culpa le come vivo hasta tocar fondo, sabe que debe hacerlo, en memoria de ella que le vitorea desde el más allá para enfrentar la Vida.

Lleva dos cigarros, siente la boca más seca y a un lado tiene al morocho algo avergonzado, pero a la vez lleno de rabia con ojos a casi lagrimear ¿Todo en un año? No podía imaginar a Jean con intenciones suicidas.

―Eres un idiota…―susurra mientras se limpia el moquillo.

Jean le ofrece una sonrisa triste y limpia una de sus mejillas―No, eres tú―comenta en burla también en lágrimas―Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte…

Otabek se aleja un poco―Lo entiendo―suspiro triste ante el rechazo.

―Me siento bien. Eres la única persona con la que me he confesado.

―Pensé que la chica…

―Oh, no…―interrumpió mientras sacaba un pañuelo―A ella solo le dije que no podía olvidar a una novia.

― ¿Qué me dices de Yuuri?

―Solo sabe la versión de mi madre, no lo sabe de mis palabras.

―Entonces me siento afortunado de ello―acepto el pañuelo de Jean para limpiar sus lágrimas.

―Sin rencores.

―No los hay.

― ¿Amigos?―extendió la mano.

―Amigos―la estrecho con satisfacción.

Le duele, le irrita, siente rabia, melancolía, ¿eso es enamorarse? ¿Por qué se siente horrible el rechazo? Pero siente alivio, tal vez Jean no podría sanar sus heridas si él aun las tenía frescas, aunque ha sanado la mayoría con su presencia, Otabek también le quiere ayudar a sanar.

A pesar que puede abrir cicatrices del pasado.

* * *

La historia está basado en una película llamada "Tan blanca como la leche, tan roja como la sangre" tiene libro, pero como me vi la película hace mucho me quede con esa versión ya que me dijeron que fue una buena adaptación.

¿Gustan reviews?


	8. Invierno cálido

_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo._

* * *

 _ **Invierno cálido**_

Es absurdo ¿cierto?, ha checado su celular desde que JJ se fue y solo queda esperar por el mensaje en el que llego a su casa después de un largo vuelo. No puede creer que siente de nuevo esa presión en el estómago y un sudor frío. Es un sentimiento que se implanto sin avisar desde su cumpleaños.

Después de enterarse de la verdad.

Resopla aburrido sin poder saber si está conectado o no, Yura le da ánimos desde mensajes, aunque necesita por lo menos uno del matadito. Ambos Yuri's no tiene detalle de lo ocurrió ese Halloween, eso se llevaría hasta la tumba o por lo menos hasta que el canadiense al fin pudiera pasar la faceta de duelo.

El rubio no quiere tocar el tema hasta que esté preparado para ello, pero sabe de ante mano que fue rechazado, aun le duele con demasía y más al saber que ya no está en la ciudad. Bien, solo se ira a la casa de sus abuelos por la época navideña, no hay razón de alarmarse ¿cierto?

Era una jodida mentira.

Está angustiado, revisa en cierto intervalo de tiempo la bandeja vacía y esa pequeña espina crece para perturbar la paciencia, le consume vivo en forma lenta. El miedo de que algo ocurra le provoca querer agarrar un vuelo directo a Canadá.

¿Debe de confiar en JJ? ¿El chico que le rechazo por su novia muerta? ¿Del idiota que intentó suicidarse dos veces? Esos pensamientos no le ayudaban en nada para mantener su perfil de calma, tener esa información en mano conlleva sus pros y contras.

Por un lado tenía la confianza de ese nerd, este seguía hablándole con normalidad y hasta el lazo se volvió más fuerte por ello. Pero no todo puede ir de viento en popa, la angustia y el temor se han implantado en el morocho al saber de las tendencias suicidas de JJ; esté ya dejo el medicamento anti-depresivo hace unos días por recomendaciones de los médicos, ya que parecía irle bien.

¿En serio se pueden tragar esa mentira? El genio es una bomba de tiempo que engaña con apariencias y cuando menos te lo esperes explota por voluntad propia. Tan concentrado y tan empeñado está Otabek en querer salvar a la persona que ama, que no ve las heridas nuevas en sí mismo.

El celular vibró y dio rápido en el botón de bandeja para ver el mensaje. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver de quien era.

 _»Estoy en la casa de mis abuelos, el vuelo no estuvo nada mal._

 _»_ ¿Alguna novedad?

 _»Dormiré en el cuarto que tenía de niño, la cama es demasiado pequeña._

 _»_ ¿En serio?

 _»No me he quedado a dormir en esa casa desde que cumplí los doce._

 _»_ ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres a tus abuelos?

 _»No es eso, a esa edad ellos empezaron a venir a la de mis padres. Recuerdo que siempre iba con…_

Se cacheteo mentalmente al ver como dejó de escribir, bufó un poco.

 _»_ ¡Hey! Ni creas que me vas a dejar así, eres demasiado listo como para hacer de nuevo estupideces y si eso significa que voy a estar despierto, espero que tengas café.

 _»… ¿Y tú cigarros?_

Soltó una pequeña risa.

 _»_ Exacto

No hubo temas de novedad, solo dos adolescentes charlando en cómo pasan por lo general las vacaciones.

Otabek hablo sobre la comida de su madre, el pan horneado del abuelo de Yuri, los brincos que da Aiman en la cama al ver el árbol de navidad lleno de regalos. Es feliz estando entre ellos, el ambiente no es nostálgico como siempre, es uno cálido.

JJ le habla sobre los villancicos ―no le sorprende que participe en eso―, las tardes de hockey y las guerras de nieve que hace con todos sus primos. La conversación es amena y variada, les divierte a los dos poder compartir algo para él otro y antes de que uno se dé cuenta los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana.

 _» ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio nos mantuvimos despiertos toda la noche?_

 _»_ ¿Por qué te sorprende?

 _» ¿No estás cansado, Otabek?_

 _»_ No es la primera vez que me desvelo charlando.

 _»Eso me duele._

 _»_ No seas dramático…

 _»Nos hablamos luego, mi mamá quiere que le ayude._

 _»_ ¿A está hora ya se levantó?

 _»Es mejor apalear nieve temprano…_

 _»Otabek…_

 _»_ ¿Sí?

 _»Buen día._

Las mejillas le ardieron a más no poder, tiene grabada esa sonrisa desde hace tiempo, le responde lo mismo y deja el celular en calma hasta recuperarse del todo ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se emociona tanto? Será por evitar una catástrofe o escuchar el resonar de su voz ronca en la mente. No lo sabe, pero está satisfecho con todo eso y se duerme en ese instante.

JJ examino el lugar desde la cama mientras se ponía las botas. La paranoia de sus padres y de sus abuelos le han hecho llegar hasta aquí donde no hay recuerdos de ella; también prohibieron el nombre con I por lo mismo, sabe que preocupa a la gente y más por las idioteces que cometió.

"― _Escucha realmente lamento haberte enviado esa foto y poner esa frase hipócrita, pero ella se lo busco, no dejaría que te viera la cara a la persona que consideras ser el amor de tu vida…"_

Se acuesta y pasa sus manos por su cara, gruñe un poco por el tacto que tiene con Otabek, esa maldita frase la utilizo Isabella, no al pie de la letra, pero en ella pudo ver una calca en la forma en como bravea Otabek; fue un espejismo que lo llevo al borde del llanto y eso ocasiono todo esto.

No quiere esto.

No quiere comparar a su "amigo" con su novia.

No quiere que piense que es el segundo planto y se resigne a ello; él se merece algo mejor, tal vez cuando llegue a volver a amar se podría dar la oportunidad con Otabek y corresponder a sus sentimientos. O Altin pierda el interés y busque a otra persona.

Lo que pase primero, aunque prefiere lo segundo.

¿Quién lo amaría de esta forma? Débil y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por un viejo amor; escucho el corazón del morocho partirse en pedazos como lo hizo él alguna vez.

Intenta no echarle sal a la herida, pero no puede dejar de tratar a Otabek de forma diferente; el lazo se volvió grueso entre ellos y ahora ríe en nostalgia ante ello mientras se incorpora de la cama. Con pasos pesados se dirige a la caja que se encontró al llegar, la había abierto y visto el contenido, pero fue interrumpido al decirle al morocho que llegó a su destino.

Se lo dijo porque el contenido se relacionada con él; en ella están fotos viejas, dibujos, libros de cuentos, una espada de cartón y una corona de papel. Tal vez debía de comentar sobre ese descubrimiento al otro niño que parecía también en las fotos.

Recuerda una que otra cosa, hasta que mira un papel más cuidado que el resto, en él solo hay letras y al leerla sus mejillas se encendieron color bermellón ¿Esto tenía que ser una broma? Se quería morir de la vergüenza, pero eso se vio interrumpido cuando su madre toco la puerta preocupada; guardo con rapidez la hoja en la caja y salió de la habitación.

La nieve le acaricio la nariz mientras con la pala traza un camino, todos pensaron que sus mejillas y nariz roja son producto del frío, pero todo lo contrario; era de un recuerdo. Un trato que hizo con Otabek muchos años, al tener la prueba en escrito la mente lo sumergió en recuerdos de ese verano.

Tal vez la primera opción no es mala idea.

* * *

¿Gustan Reviews?


	9. Indicios

_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 ** _Indicios_**

* * *

Todo pasa muy rápido, es todo rojo; tal vez como las amapolas y en ellas se forman aguas purpúrenlas que quieren ahogarlo por su intromisión, sus rodillas cayeron y el sonido de los huesos eran similar a las de una murallas que se derrumban de grandes imperios, porque el héroe perdió, el rey ya no existe. Sigue afónico, todo está mal.

¿Por qué pensó que podía opacar a un viejo amor?

¿Por qué fingió estar bien?

¿La relación siempre fue toxica?

Espero por mucho poder acortejar a JJ, logró su cometido en la universidad y ahora vivían juntos, todos parecían tomar como el premio gordo de Otabek por conseguirlo; pero todo es tan ajeno a la realidad misma.

Sus ojos se quedan fijos en el cuerpo inerte, la respiración suena por toda la habitación, pronto de sus mejillas descendieron ríos salinos y caen directo al suelo donde se combina con la sangre.

―Jean…

Susurra incrédulo, la expresión del canadiense es pacífica, ya no hay más dolor de por medio, no tiene necesidad de fingir ser el novio perfecto… Ahora solo es un cadáver más.

.

.

.

¿Desde cuándo ha soñado con eso? Por lo general no recuerda lo que sueña, si sucedió por el sueño húmedo fue culpa de su reacción fisiológica amanecer con una carpa en dar memoria; pero ¿por qué debe recordar ahora este sueño? ¿Por qué sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas?

Respira un poco antes de alistarse, desde las vacaciones que no ve a Jean y tal vez el hecho de encontrarse le tiene tan conmocionado. Todo parece marchar bien, siguen pareciendo el dúo del chico malo con su nerd de bolsillo, cuando en realidad es el chico listo el encargado de hacer lo que quiere a su antojo, sea consciente o no de ello.

Sigue igual, el usual "Buen día" no se desgasta y más al verle con las mejillas rojas por el frío; son los mismos ni más ni menos. A principios del semestre por esos días puede verlo agitado al querer buscar opciones de universidad cerca, las inscripciones sería en marzo a más tardar; nunca le importo mucho eso, en fin de en cuentas ¿Qué podría hacer en la vida? Tal vez podría estar en el campo de la música junto con Jean, aunque…

¿Seguirá queriendo esto después de lo que paso?

¿Por qué lo siente más lejos que de costumbre?

¿Debería dejar este amor?

Es la primera vez que siente el corazón latir por una persona, también en ser rechazado y sentir los pequeños fragmentos querer repararse con cada muestra de bondad del canadiense… No quiere que él acepte ser algo más por sentir lastima de él, de una forma bastante patética aunque le duela las consecuencias.

―Así que es eso…―habló Yura bocabajo.

― ¿No sería mejor así? Digo, para no incomodarlo.

― ¿Él se ha sentido así?

―No, pero…

―Verás…―se incorporó hasta sentarse― ¿Estás seguro en rendirte?

Lo pensó un poco y luego lo miró―Da lo por hecho, soldado.

―No puedo discutir con eso, así que si me permites; necesito estudiar.

― ¿Por qué estás entusiasmado por eso?

―Una apuesta que hice con el Katsudon en la que pienso ganar.

― Oh, suerte.

―Lo mismo digo, Beka.

Salió de la habitación alzando el pulgar en sinónimo de apoyo, lo tenía por hecho, solo necesita alejarse de esos sentimientos, ocultarlos para dejar de precisionar a Leroy ¿Qué tan seguro está que estudiará aquí? ¿Qué tan cierto es que pueda durar este sentir? Tal vez solo sea un amor fugaz y sin más.

Lo tiene por hecho, dejara de estar enamorado del nerd.

Era más fácil pensarlo, que hacerlo.

Aunque le sorprendió con demasía no tener las reacciones de antes, aunque el rubio se burla que se las aguanta para seguir en pie de su palabra.

Pobre alma inocente.

Ha pasado unas semanas y se ha envuelto en un conflicto ―en sus propias palabras―, entre sus manos está un boleto para un musical que estará en la ciudad; no es fanático de ellos, cabe decir que las aborrece mucho, Aiman fue el culpable de ello cuando se estrenó una serie de películas reconocidas sobre chicos de preparatoria que hacían todo cantando.

Pero no podía desperdiciar el boleto, ¿cómo lo obtuvo? La niña fue culpable de nuevo, solo había comprado un boleto de rifa para su escuela y su boleto salió premiado; ojala hubiera sido el primero o el segundo lugar donde hacían entrega de alguna artefacto electrónico; en cambio, consiguió ese boleto.

Tal vez se lo podía dar a alguien más; en ese caso a JJ, pero no podía con el orgullo, Yura no era opción ya que gano la apuesta y la haría valida ese mismo fin de semana con su tutor y Seung ¿Era esa clase de persona? Tal vez si tuviera un boleto extra se lo daría a su madre y hermana para que ellas fueran juntas, pero como temía es algo caros, a pesar que son los asientos baratos.

¿Deben de estar bromeando?

Por lo que para no desperdiciar, fue a las afueras del teatro con la intención de vender el boleto; llegaría, encontraría a un aficionado desesperado, lo vendería y se largaría del lugar, eso era todo. O eso pensó:

― ¿Otabek?―se crispo al escuchar esa voz.

― ¿JJ?

― ¿No dijiste que odias los musicales?

―Me lo gane en una rifa…―lo miró y en sus ojos se vieron malicia―Jean no.

―Jean sí. Vamos―sin permiso agarro su mano y lo llevó consigo.

―Por favor ¿No quieres mi boleto?

―Ya compre el mío, será divertido.

―No me gusta…―le tapó la boca y lo miró con firmeza.

―No puedes decir esa oración, hay fanáticos demasiado desquiciados.

― ¿Cómo tú?

―Muy gracioso, Otababe.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste?

―Solo por esta vez y prometo ayudarte en cualquier materia.

No comprendía mucho, a lo visto Jean está solo y le suplica por acompañarle; ¿no es algo curioso? A demás no ha soltado desde que le agarro la mano, intenta controlar sus mejillas rojas, resopla y rueda los ojos; al final asiente ganándose una sonrisa de JJ. Se sentaron juntos, según tenía entendido era de esos musicales de preparatorianos ¿por qué se dejó convencer?

― ¿Lo has visto antes?―cuestiona sin entender nada.

―Bueno…―se recorre los lentes―Está basado en una película del 88, si mal no recuerdo y…

―Además de nerd eres un fanboy.

―La primera canción es "Beautiful"―dio por terminado su argumento.

―Esto va ser una larga función.

Bien, lo admite. Pensó que sería la típica problemática de seguir los sueños, no espero que en el primer coro hubiera groserías, conflicto social regido por chicas y tener aceptación de ellas, asesinatos, tendencias suicidas y porno ―ligero, daba la sensación que la protagonista recibía embestidas y se dio la nota mental de no llevar a Aiman a ninguna función―. El ritmo no parecía el típico para los musicales, era una rock opera.

Hasta sintió pena cuando el antagonista murió ―tal vez parecía más un villano, pero todo lo hacía por el amor a la protagonista―. Pero lo que se percato fue del acercamiento que tuvo con Jean, bien que no se vieron durante toda la función, pero en ningún momento se soltaron las manos; incluso el canadiense aprieta su mano cuando la escena era tensa.

Se separaron cuando tuvieron que dar los aplausos.

― ¿Qué te pareció?―cuestionó Jean comiendo su paleta.

―No me gustó el final, admito que esa era la canción solo de ellos.

―Concuerdo, aunque…―no pudo escuchar mucho de lo hablaba JJ.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar sobre que fue bueno encontrarse con él en el teatro, hacerlo ir a una función y ahora estar en la arboleda del estacionamiento mientras ambos disfrutan de sus golosinas, todo parece como una cita.

¿¡Una cita en el sentir romántico!?

No, bueno sí; el matadito no quitó la mano de la suya y él tampoco lo hizo ¿No parecía qué se aprovechó del asunto? Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, ha dejado de hablar y ahora degusta de esa paleta helada; lame y chupa…

¿¡Quién demonios come hielo a en invierno!?

Malditos canadienses.

Bufa intentando controlar el sonrojo y una posible hemorragia nasal, busca algún punto fijo para no verlo, pero ¿desde cuándo tenía un oído súper desarrollado como para escuchar los sorbidos de Jean?

― ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

―Se supone, pero aún hay tiempo. El examen para la universidad es a finales…

― ¿Volverás?―Jean dio una sonora mordida a su paleta.

―No, haré mi carrera aquí…―dijo claro aunque su boca masticara hielo.

―…

―Estudiare pediatría…

― ¿Qué paso con ser cantante?

―Lo deseaba, pero siendo sincero también me gusta ayudar mucho a la gente; no por nada tengo diez hermanos…

Beka levantó la ceja― ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

―Mis padres aunque fueran patinadores reconocidos internacionalmente, siempre les intereso los eventos de caridad, lo siguen haciendo y si llegan a encariñarse con un niño, digamos que tengo nuevo hermano.

En si era una conversación de lo más trivial o básico, el kazajo empezó a imaginar conforme JJ hablaba de ser el único hijo biológico de una manada de pequeños rodeándole. Era como si fuera alguna clase de campista con su grupo de _boys scouts,_ tal vez el estereotipo de los canadienses que tenían un oso de mascota le salto a la cabeza y empezó aguantar la risa de ello.

―Es una linda risa…

Paró en seco y lo miró confundido― ¿Qué?

―Es que tienes una linda sonrisa, me gusta.

El sonrojo se hizo presente y JJ se dio cuenta de sus palabras―Digo-go, quiero decir, lindo como genial, como tú y…―empezó a balbucear hasta teñir sus mejillas de los nervios.

Ambos dijeron excusas baratas y se fueron con el corazón al mil por hora cada quien por su lado. Otabek maldijo en bajo en sonrojarse de esa manera, tal vez el hecho de querer desaparecer a JJ de su cabeza nunca funcionaría y más con esos comentarios del nerd. No sentir nada por él y ocultarlo sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

Llevo un mes y pico desde que entre a la universidad, y ya tengo mucho por hacer… Pero siendo sincera me di un respiro para entregar algo; aunque fuera poco.

¿Gustan reviews?


	10. La curiosidad del Tigre

_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 _ **La curiosidad del tigre**_

* * *

Yuuri suspiro, había mirado el reloj de su muñeca con desespero, tenía los nervios de punta, es decir ¿Qué clase de petición fue esa? Le había propuesto a su tutorado que si sacaba una de las notas más altas; le compraría una caja de donas, este se negó.

Peor, le propuso que fuera su esclavo por un día.

El nipón acepto convencido que no lo lograría, en fin de en cuentas apenas pudo sacar una nota pasable en el anterior, la apuesta era solo una iniciativa para que mejorara un poco más. Subestimo demasiado rápido al ruso, los dos exámenes gordos y un ensayo calificados con un cien, Yura tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su expresión incrédula.

Por eso se encontraba en el parque a la espera del menor, no podía usar alguna excusa; era su día libre, Phichit esta como maniático en las redes y JJ fue al teatro, quería acompañarlo, pero los boletos eran demasiado caro para solo ser asiento común.

Ya se había idealizado todo los favores que le pediría el menor y por eso llevó consigo sus ahorros si el muchacho quería un guardarropa nuevo o unos patines de edición limitada. Aunque también cabía la opción de no ir a gastar dinero y hacer trabajo pesado, por eso tenía ropa casual y una chaqueta por lo fresco del día.

― ¡Oye, Katsudon!―atendió al llamado.

―Hola, Yurio…―exclamó con nerviosismo.

―Deja de llamarme así―gruño el adolescente―Vámonos, muero de hambre.

Yuuri lo siguió con la mirada algo confundido, a pesar de la vestimenta casual del chico rubio, parecía estar arreglado de alguna forma. Intento no darle importancia, pero las acciones del menor lo hacían pensar que estaba enfermo, ya que parecía ¿amable? Bueno que te abra la puerta del restaurante y te diga "¿Qué mierdas esperas?" para que pasará primero…

Era muy amable de su parte.

Por otro lado, el rubio tenía la intención de confesarse o por lo menos hacer que el pedazo de cerdo sintiera el mismo nerviosismo que ahora sentía por estar lejos de los libros de textos o un espacio meramente alejado de lo académico.

¿Se podría decir qué era una cita?

Intento verse presentable y hasta incluso uso sus mejores ropas, aunque siendo sinceros no quería exagerar; pero era la primera vez que quería que alguien lo notará por lo que era, suena tonto y cursi. Algo que diría Mila, pero él debía atreverse.

Parecía volver a estar solo, ya que Beka tiró la toalla por muy estúpido que sonara ¡No era el único que tenía miedo! Era nuevo, te sentías inestable con esa persona, no lo sabes expresar; pero de alguna forma, es genial estar así…

Así de confundido.

Así de jodido.

Así de enamorado.

―Entonces…

― ¿Entonces…?―repitió Yura saliendo del trance.

― ¿Querías una cena de celebración?

―No.

La respuesta cortante de Yura hizo que Yuuri sintiera miedo, ¿Cuál era la respuesta?

― ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

― ¿No puedo tener una convivencia normal?―se excusó Yura.

― ¿Normal?―preguntó mientras alzaba la ceja

―Es decir, solo hablar...

―Pues es como... ¿Una cita?

―Pues lo es...

Yuuri escupió su bebida―Digo, para hablar, porque te cité a ir conmigo.

Yura se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por eso.

Estaba siendo directo, pero que él se sintiera cómodo y no tuviera una tensión de mierda.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Algo que no sea referente a la escuela...

Yuuri se lo pensó―Tu apellido es ruso ¿O me equivocó?

―No, si lo es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Mi cuñado es ruso, pero parece que tú tienes mucho de que hablar.

Yura contó todo a hasta que no podía, desde su familia, su mejor amigo y las cosas que le gusta tanto las que odia. No supo con exactitud como ambos de ese restaurant terminaron en alguna pista de patinaje para que su maestro intentara imitarlo; era divertido verlo como puso cara de espanto cuando comenzó hacer sus trucos, pero al cabo de un rato Yuuri lo lleno de halagos ante cada truco y esto le hizo sentir las orejas calientes.

― ¡Wow! No pensé que fueras mariquita, bailarina.

¡Vaya suerte de mierda! ¿En serio tenía que aparecer esos tipos cuando se quería lucir con su crush?―Piérdanse, bastardos.

―Como si lo fuéramos hacer, con razón tenías como guardaespaldas a ese chico rudo ¿Era tu novio, cierto? ¿De seguro se la mamabas gratis?

―Yuri, vámonos…―intento sujetarle del brazo, pero este se negó.

― ¡Se pueden callar, malditos!

― ¡UYY! La puta se emperro.

― ¿Pueden dejarse de…?―los insultos siguieron, pero hubo uno donde le colmo la paciencia y dio una patada.

― ¡Maldito hijo de puta!―espero el impacto del golpe con los ojos cerrados, pero este nunca llego.

Yura abrió los ojos y vio como Yuri sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de ese sujeto, poco a poco hacia presión en ella para lastimarlo, pero lo que más comenzaba a intimidar a ese grupo fue esa mirada color vino dispuesta a darles la paliza de su vida― ¿Nos pueden dejar en paz?

Los sujetos se fueron refunfuñando, habían pensado que con ese tipo se acobardarían, pero todo lo contrario, parecía más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Yuuri volvió a ponerse los lentes y miró al menor.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―pregunto.

― ¿Qué fue eso?

―Nada importante.

― ¡Casi le rompes la muñeca a ese tipo! ¡Me lo tienes que decir!―ordeno, dio como excusa la apuesta, aunque sonará infantil, el asunto de la cita era para conocer más de él.

No que se ocultará, Yuuri suspiró― ¿Enserio quieres saber?

Yuri, se sentó y palmeo el lugar para que hiciera lo mismo.

―Muy bien, de todas formas ganaste…―intento sonreír, ya no le dolía de todas formas, pero hablar de eso le hacía pensar que realmente fue un tonto.

._._._._._._.

Era muy inteligente y lo sigue siendo, fue obediente con sus padres y ayudó a la gente cuando los necesita. Yuuri fue un niño bueno, pero algo aburrido, no había encontrado algo que lo apasionara como para decir "Aquí pertenezco"

Iba la mayoría del tiempo al Ice Castle porque pensó que no había algo mejor que patinar sobre hielo, pero se equivocó.

La danza resultó ser su razón para vivir y respirar.

Siempre fue catalogado como un niño gordito por su amigo y cuando comenzó a bajar de peso las burlas disminuyeron. Práctico diversas danzas y no pensó que estás le sumarán algún peligro en su vida; pero por medio de está conoció a la persona que llegó atormentarla.

Su primer contacto con ella fue por el Cascanueces, solo practicaban sin parar desde que se conocieron ya que él era el Cascanueces y ella Clara...

― ¡Hey! Katsuki...

Siempre tenia la costumbre de practicar hasta el cansancio, Yuko y Takashi le sermoneaban por no ser un adolescente normal, no tener otra aspiración que no fuera la danza. Yuuri se volteo para ver a la quinceañera y su compañera de danza; Chihoko Yamamoto.

Dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo apagó.

― ¿No quieres hacer algo divertido?

― ¿Divertido?

―Sí, hoy es sábado y hay una fiesta que me invitaron ¿no quieres ir?

―Pero debo darle de comer a mi perro...

―Vamos, Yuu-kun~ ¿Qué no dijo Minako que nos debemos atrever a nuevas cosas?

Si hubiera sabido que los problemas vendrían después que fueran a la fiesta; él se negaría, pero esas palabras lo hipnotizaron más de la cuenta.

Pronto Yuuri no solo supo nuevos bailes, agarro malas costumbres, las fiestas fueron parte de él por un largo tiempo, el alcohol ya lo tenía en las venas y los cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su vocabulario se amplio junto con las personas que participaban en su cama; se había vuelto un chico malo a toda ley.

Muchos querían salir con él, pero no discriminaba si eran mujeres u hombres, cualquiera tenía el honor de pasar en su cama, pero la que tenía más privilegio de tener a Yuuri Katsuki fue la persona que lo metió en todo ese embrollo, pero como tan rápido lo metió, muy pronto se acabo.

Sus padres comenzaron a seguirle la pista ¿Por qué un joven como lo fue Yuuri se comportaba así? Y los problemas se volvieron más grandes, en algún punto Yuuri se dio cuenta de su forma de actuar, sus calificaciones fueron de lo más bajo no porque perdiera su intelecto, las faltas contaban y se darían un infarto al ver su registro.

Lo que lo hizo recapacitar fueron sus padres, no es que ellos no supieran nada de su vida mala, pero el conflicto con ellos era externa a esa problema. Las aguas termales estaba por ir a la bancarrota, puede que le gustará esa vida descontrolada, pero no podía permitir ese tipo de cosas le sucediera a su familia.

Rompió cualquier contacto con Chihoko y los contactos que hizo, trabajo y estudió como loco, logró que su universidad le diera una beca para ir al extranjero a estudiar.

Puede que haya perdido algo de si mismo en ese tiempo, y de alguna forma extraño a Chihoko, pero sus ganas de bailar nunca lo hicieron; con el tiempo pudo olvidarlo.

Pero siempre tenía un chacho de esa época impregnado en él, y eso era cada vez que bebía alcohol hasta más no poder. Recuerda que en una de sus giras para graduarse como docente de baile; bebió tanto, se hizo un tatuaje y terminó por acostarse con un hombre. Ese hombre fue diferente a otros o a lo que sintió alguna vez por Chihoko; con él quiso hacer las cosas bien, ambos se habían acostado por diferentes motivos, uno por borracho y otro por despechado, una mujer lo había terminado.

Siguieron manteniendo el contacto, pero solo como amigos ya que el otro no parecía superar su ruptura. Ese hombre era Georgi Popovich, era aspirante a la carrera de artes y de hecho era el hombre que dibujo el dragón que tenía Yuuri en su brazo.

Era fanático de la cultura japonesa ya que en cada una de sus obras intentaba captar la esencia de ellas; por eso pensó que sería la mejor ganándose su corazón visitando el lugar donde había crecido.

Pero no pensó que Georgi terminara por enamorarse de su hermana, Mari. No se interpuso entre ellos, ni quiso hacer algo para evitarlo; le debía un enorme favor a su hermana por el incidente que tuvo ya que cuando se fue sin explicación alguna, Mari se encargo de los platos rotos, ella tenía una enorme suerte porque había tratado con esa clase de gente.

Se quedo en silencio con el corazón doliéndole, pensando en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido, en lo hermoso que fue tener la atención de Georgi únicamente para él. Fue algo egoísta su pensar, pero solo podía sonreí mientras tomaban la foto de la boda.

._._._._._._.

―Me asignaron contigo, por mis antecedentes.

―Ni que fuera prisión, Katsudon ¿Tan despechado estás?―exclamó Yura con una vena creciendo en su cabeza.

― ¿Cómo si tú supieras del amor?

Yura se quedó callado, con ganas de gritarle, pero solo se incorporó y le ofreció la mano ―Vámonos, no quiero que te pongas melancólico.

Si quería llegar a él, tenía que saber más, aunque eso significara que le tomará más tiempo de lo que le gustaría para poder confesarse…

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	11. Solo uno

_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Solo uno**_

* * *

El aliento se mezclaba, no importaba el sabor de la boca; pues no tenía sabor a tabaco y más bien era de otras sustancias que podrías encontrar en los cigarrillos de cajetilla barata.

Una marca que suele comprar Otabek para calmar su ansiedad. Es algo que detesta Jean, pero que no lo dice de forma abierto por obvias razones, ya que significa ganarse una mirada de reproche del morocho y una ley de hielo que no podría lidiar.

Solo tenía que concentrarse en besarlo, de gustar el movimiento de sus labios y sentir las manos frías recorrer su espalda.

Otabek siempre está frío, no importa si usa su chaqueta de cuero o su bufanda dándole un aspecto de chico malo con sentido del gusto. Sabía que se moría de frío en fin de cuentas.

—Jean—tragó en grueso al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Sí?

Eran pocas las palabras, las miradas y las expresiones eran las que contaban todo.

Son la invitación de querer ser más, de fundirse entre ellos.

.

.

.

Jean despertó de ese sueño, ¿Por qué le pasa esto? ¿Es normal? Bueno, en teoría sí, no ha hecho mucho uso de su libido y desde que fue de vacaciones a su tierra natal, ha tenido sueños extraños referentes a Beka.

Pero es la primera vez en la que sueña de esa forma, de una manera más que "amistosa". Se siente avergonzado de eso y más por la carpa que está en sus calzoncillos.

¿En qué está pensando?

¿Era bueno pensar de esa manera?

Claro que no, había rechazado a Otabek antes que pudiera confesarse formalmente con él. Y ahora sufrir de ese cambio repentino de sentimientos lo hacían sentir de la mierda.

No tenía sus antidepresivos o un buen cigarro que lo alejara de esos pensamientos.

¿Por qué en ese momento?

¿Por qué no puede esperar?

Las cosas no salen como él quiere, ahora parecería que quiere sacarse la espina que le dejo Isabella con otra persona si lo exponía.

Respiró en hondo, debía de calmarse, si seguía viendo por ese mismo camino estaba seguro que al final caería y ya no sería el rey de su vida.

Solo son amigos...

El frío ha dejado de estar presente en la ciudad, la primavera se ha dado paso con un cálido sol, los arboles poco a poco vuelven a recuperar su color verde, JJ lo nota por sentir el calor primaveral en su rostro durante su camino en la escuela. El autobús lo deja en la parada y camina solo unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar. Tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerse una imagen mental para reacomodar sus ideas antes de verlo en la puerta principal.

—Buen día—era una rutina.

Un ritual que los conectaba, aunque ese día solo vería como por una hora en la escuela y directo a la casa de Beka para el próximo proyecto de geografía. Debía de seguir con la farsa, ha sido muy bueno con eso, pero el morocho ha logrado descifrarlo.

¿No será eso?

Sin tener máscaras de por medio, sin sus múltiples capas y antifaces que lo cubran lo hacen sentir desnudo ante los ojos de Otabek; también eso lo intriga y apasiona.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —la voz gruesa de Altin lo despierta de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, me desvele nada más…

Otabek alzo la ceja y bajo la mirada calvándose en un lugar— ¿Seguro?

JJ se cubrió la muñeca con algo de vergüenza—Lo estoy, no ha sucedido nada malo—tenía las mejillas rojas.

Más que nada por la vergüenza, las cicatrices seguían ahí y aunque las cremas ya surtían efecto para desaparecer el rastro que hubo; seguí sintiendo el ardor de las heridas, de haber cometido una estupidez que por suerte, no llego con su objetivo.

Los pensamientos de Jean se disiparon cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, luego tenía la cara de Altin muy cerca de la suya…

—Eso espero, Leroy.

—Cla-claro.

Los cambios eran cosa común entre ellos, pero de igual forma suelen ser impredecible. Otabek sabía que si tenía que proteger a Jean de él mismo debía de estar lo más cerca posible; no importaba si se moría de vergüenza o tenía el rubor corriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lo tenía que salvar.

Se lo debía.

―Te veré en el almuerzo…

― ¿Qué? ¿No vas a estar con Yurio?

―Yura se fue, por lo general esté bimestre falta más, por lo del baile y el patinaje.

― ¡Ohh! ¿Y Seung?

Beka se acercó más, ignorando la incomodidad en los ojos de Jean― ¿Acaso te molesta que estemos solo nosotros?

― ¡No! No, como crees… Es solo que se me hace raro.

― ¿Raro?―alzó la ceja.

―Sí, aunque no debería de pensar eso, tú y Seung no son tan unidos…

Beka la medito un poco, la verdad es que durante esa temporada ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero ahora Seung estaba un poco ocupado si eso se le podría decir que le "ayuda" al pasante de informática. Suspiro en bajo.

―Se encuentra algo… indispuesto.

― ¿Ligando con Phichit?―Otabek asintió― ¿Sabe que no le hará caso?

― ¿Cómo estás seguro?

―Solo supongo que se esperara hasta que se gradué para darle una respuesta.

El timbre sonó y ambos fueron a distintas clases, Otabek se acomodó en el pupitre y observó como el viento jugo con las ramas verdes de un árbol. Primavera era en fin de en cuentas, faltaba unos cuantos pasos para graduarse, el futuro se veía demasiado incierto desde que Jean arribo a su vida.

¿Qué pasaría con él?

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Bueno, no es que ambos estuvieran lejos el uno del otro, Jean ya le había confirmado que estudiaría en la ciudad, pero ¿cómo estaba seguro que nada cambiaría? ¿No serían como las esas personas que conoces durante la preparatoria y aunque vivan en la misma ciudad ya no sabes más de ellos?

¿Cómo sabría si las cosas terminarían así?

¿Enterarse en el rencuentro que Jean había muerto?

Era una duda que hacía darle vuelta a su cabeza, pero aun podía, quedaba algo de tiempo para cambiar algo las cosas, hacer recuerdos y tener un cacho más de Jean antes de dejarlo ir al olvido.

Un olvido que desea nunca llegar.

.

.

.

El tic-tac retumbó en sus oídos como si fuera un viejo motor, nunca estuvo tan atento a ese reloj colgado en el salón, y más por tener la presencia de cierta persona a su lado.

Está vez ambos se quedarían solos, completamente solos. Su mamá ha regresado al trabajo y le ha dicho que llegara de noche; su hermana le ha comentado que se quedará en la casa de una amiga.

Nadie interrumpiría, solo estarían los dos.

¿Cómo podría calmarse?

Se había sentido más centrado cuando Jean se comportaba de manera normal con él, pero la interacción que tenía con él parecía haberse desplomado, Jean ahora parece más nervioso al estar a su lado.

No es tonto como para no darse cuenta.

Se nota a lenguas durante las veces que se lo encontró en el receso y en el almuerzo improvisado que tuvieron en el jardín. Algo anda mal, ¿será que ahora lo pone incomodo? Eso sería demasiado absurdo, incluso pensó que habían tenido un lazo más fuerte con el hecho de ir a ese musical.

La campana sonó, despertó de sus pensamientos por un codazo de Jean indicándole que lo vería en la casa, apenas lo percibió y no pudo detenerlo para ofrecerle llevarlo. Leroy se había ido sin más.

Altin arranco su moto y cuando llego a su casa, el canadiense ya esperaba en la puerta principal de la casa; no se dirigieron ninguna palabra durante ese tiempo…

Silencio en la llegada.

Silencio en la casa.

Silencio en la habitación.

Era como volver a ese principio, sintió haber perdido todo lo que había rejuntado y volvieron a ser esos viejos conocidos desconocidos, pero cada vez que intento alegar para formar una conversación, apretaba los labios y nada salía ¿Y si era algo de Jean? ¿Algo que deseaba ocultarle? ¿Algo que aún no le podía contar?

― ¿Te ocurre algo?

―No, solo que…

― ¿Qué?―Jean le sonrió.

Beka le devolvió la sonrisa, ¿tal vez solo estaba nervioso?―Bueno, hay mucho silencio.

―Eso también pensé ¿no hay nadie más?

―No, ¿Te molesta si pongo música?

―Tu sabes que no―exclamó con algo de burla.

Beka estiró el brazo para prender el radio, quedo demasiado cerca del canadiense, más de lo que hubiera pensado ¿siempre tuvo unos hermosos ojos marinos detrás de esos espantosos lentes? Sabe que sí, siempre los tomo como algo importante, pero ahora se notan más que antes.

El aliento es muy cálido y sus narices se rozan tan solo un poco, ninguno se ha movido, ambos analizan sus facciones; empiezan por los ojos y terminan con los labios, es algo que se antoja a los dos por diferentes razones.

Uno por enamorado y otro para saber lo que ocurre en su cabeza.

Solo uno.

Un beso cambiaría la diferencia entre los dos.

Avanzaban despacio sin perder la vista de lo que querían hacer, no habría nada que los separaría de evitar besarse…

― ¡¿Beka, has visto mi… cepillo?!―Aiman se sonrojo.

Jean se ocultó detrás de su libro, se acomodó los lentes y guardó sus cosas con una velocidad increíble― ¡Adiós, Otabek!―se despidió de forma atropellada, salió de la casa con la cara roja y no miró atrás.

En cambio, Otabek estaba recostado en la cama con su rostro ocultó por sus manos ―Siento haberlos interrumpidos―se disculpó con cierta incomodidad.

Cerró la puerta, sabía que ahora su hermano entró en un conflicto y se fue a buscar el cepillo maldiciendo en kazajo haber abierto la puerta… Otabek bufó, gruñó y se sonrojo, tenía la mente un manojo de emociones que no podría digerir, estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría.

Beso.

Besar.

¡Se besaron!

¡REALMENTE HUBO UN MALDITO BESO!

Si no fuera por su hermana, aseguraría que lo que acababa de ocurrir fue uno de sus tantos sueños, pero era tan real como el ardor que aun sentía por el contacto de los labios de Jean.

" _¿Ahora qué pasará con nosotros?"_

Volvió a pensar Otabek, por sentirse tan feliz como roto.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
